Cast my wings off
by turtlehannah96
Summary: Cass is given the chance to become human, and the brothers get some unexpected help from a certain goddess. Pairings include Destiel and Sabriel. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: This story will be sticking to the show's basic plotlines, but could also be considered alternate universe. **

**Chapter 1-**

"Come on man! We've been sitting here for a month now! No strange disappearances, no mysterious sightings, not even a word from Crowley!" Dean ranted, throwing his arms out and flopping onto the couch. Sam and Dean had been staying with Bobby ever since things slowed down. Sam, who was sitting at the table eating a salad, privately agreed with Dean. Bobby, who was sitting next to Sam, raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight," Bobby said, smirking a bit. "You _want_ Crowley to appear?" he asked, shaking his head a bit.

"At this point, yes. Because then I'd have something to do," Dean answered, scowling at the couch like it had personally wronged him.

"But when Crowley appears, that usually means bad stuff," Sam said without thinking. A second later he realized what he said. "Oh…Ok, I got it."

Dean snorted and then sighed. He had been bored when a week went by with nothing to do. Now, a month later, he was becoming unbearable. He usually went to bars in neighboring towns and visited, sometimes picking up random women and took them to a nearby hotel. Today, he had decided to stay home.

Sam had watched as Dean sunk lower and lower into his personal depression. He watched as Dean tried praying to Cass at first, but getting no answer. He even watched as Dean had tried praying to other angels, even some that Dean hated beyond reason like Gabriel. He had gotten no answer from anyone. After three days, Dean had given up and sulked around, driving Sam and Bobby up the wall.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the kitchen. The three hunters looked at each other, then hopped into action. Bobby and Dean grabbed rifles loaded with rock salt and Sam grabbed his knife. They cautiously entered the kitchen only to find someone they knew.

Cass was lying on the floor, holding his hands over his eyes. His clothes were torn and he had numerous burns and scratches all over his skin. He was groaning softly and a bruise was forming from where he hit the table, which was knocked over resulting in the crash they had heard.

"Cass?" Dean asked, his voice weary.

"Dean…light…hurts…" Cass's voice was soft and hoarse.

Dean looked over to Sam and Bobby. "Let's get him into a room with no light," he said. Sam and Bobby nodded and all three stooped to help Cass. The angel groaned a bit louder as they shifted him, but didn't struggle. Sam ended up carrying Cass to Bobby's bedroom, the closest room with no windows. Sam gently laid the angel on the bed and stepped back.

"Where does it hurt, Cass?" Dean asked, shifting into mother hen mode. Sam would of asked what happened first, but Dean was worried about some of the scratches and burns.

"Nowhere…on me…not…my pain…" Cass panted. Dean looked questioningly at Sam, who shrugged.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sam asked. Cass seemed to be doing a bit better as he adjusted to the dark room. He was able to take a deep breath and answer in a full sentence.

"It is not my pain that I am experiencing. It is Jimmy's. Something is wrong with him and I can feel every ounce of pain he is in. I tried to exit his body to heal him, but something is keeping me here," Cass explained.

"Jimmy? Your vessel?" Dean asked, confused. Cass nodded. "How could something happen to him? Aren't you in control or something?"

"Yes. But I had started to feel twinges of pain about a month ago. I ignored it, as I knew I could not feel pain. But then it started getting worse. These burns appeared first, then the scratches. I tried to come here, to you guys, but I couldn't. My powers aren't working. I would end up thousands of miles from my destination and just now, I slipped and landed on the table. I had never slipped before." Cass slowly removed his hands from his eyes and the hunters saw the bruising around his eyes, as if he had not slept in a week. But angels couldn't sleep.

"Right. Well, let us talk this over and see what we can do. You lay there and rest," Dean ordered. He motioned to the other two and left the room. Sam and Bobby followed, softly closing the door.

"Well…it looks like you got your wish, Dean," Sam said.

"Shut up. We need to find out what's happening to Jimmy and try to help them." Dean was already going through his mental list of sources to try.

"Alright, who's doing what?" Bobby asked.

"Sam, research. Bobby, see if any other hunters had dealt with this kind of problem. I will try to see if I can't heal those wounds," Dean ticked off the list they needed to do on his fingers. Sam and Bobby nodded. Bobby left to go call up other hunters.

Sam walked out, mumbling mostly to himself, "Those burns remind me of Lucifer."

"Wait!" Dean lunged forward and grabbed Sam's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Sam turned around and explained. "Those burns. Remember when Lucifer was trying to come after my body? His own vessel had large burns and scratches on it. He had said it was because Nick couldn't handle an angel latching onto his soul. What if Jimmy's the same way? It would also make sense that it's just happening now because, no offense, Lucifer is much more powerful than Cass."

Dean rubbed his chin, thoughtful. Sam had a point there. "Ok, new plan. Look up any info on souls and angels."

Sam nodded and left the room to start up his laptop. Dean went back in the room to tend to Cass's injuries.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat down at the table he had been sitting in and dragged his laptop towards him, his salad lying forgotten. He had just started it up when he heard a soft pop behind him. Whirling around, Sam went speechless at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was almost golden, her pink lips shining against it. She was dressed in a soft blue tube top and a darker blue skirt held up with a golden rope. Her feet were incased in sandals and Sam saw that her toenails were painted pink to match her fingers.

"Well, don't be rude, Sam. Introduce yourself," she said, smirking. Her voice was soft and musical. It took Sam a moment to answer.

"Y-You know me?" He asked.

"Yes. However, you don't know me, so it's polite to introduce yourself," she said, giggling and walking over. She scooted around Sam and hopped up onto the desk, seating herself next to Sam's laptop.

"Uh, I'm Sam Winchester," he said, watching her every move. She didn't seem like a demon, but you could never really tell.

"I know." She smiled. "Here's the fun part. You get to guess who I am. I will give you three clues, but that's it," she warned. Sam nodded. "Ok, first clue: I come from a faraway country. Second clue: I was born from the sea."

Sam waited for the third clue. When she kept silent, he asked, "And the third clue?"

"The last one will give me away, so try to figure it out. If you can't answer it, I'll reveal the third clue," she said, grinning. "I can say this though: I am painted with blonde hair and blue eyes."

Sam nodded, trying to figure out her clues. A faraway country could be anywhere, but there weren't many things born from the sea. His mind raced through all the legends and myths he's ever known. Born from the sea and painted with blonde hair and blue eyes…He couldn't figure it out.

She sighed. "I can tell you aren't going to get it. All right, here's the third clue. I am the creator of the cupids."

Sam's minds immediately jumped to the cupid race. Who was their creator? Then, suddenly, he got it.

"You're Aphrodite, aren't you?" Sam asked. She giggled again.

"You're smart. Yep, the one and only goddess of love, that's me. Born from the foam of the sea where my father's genitals were thrown. And for some reason, people insist on making me blonde." She made a face. "Isn't my tawny hair and emerald eyes enough for everyone?" she asked, her voice sullen.

Sam didn't know how to answer that, so he asked, "Why are you here?"

She looked at him, smiling still. "I am here to help!" she said, squealing a bit. She seemed more like a six-year-old than a goddess.

"Help?" Sam asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, help. I am here on an important mission," she tried sounding stern, but ruined it by giggling at the end.

"What mission?"

"Boy, you ask a lot." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd say figure it out, but it took you so long to figure out who I am, we'd be sitting here all day."

Sam scowled. "It's not my fault. I haven't brushed up on my Greek myths in a while."

"It shows. Anyways, I'm here because something big is going to happen and none of my sons are up for the job. So, naturally, I get to do it. I usually don't leave my little paradise on Olympus, but for this? So worth it." She uncrossed her arms and leaned back.

"What's going to happen?"

"Ah, can't reveal that. Sorry, but it goes against my own rules. If I reveal it before it happens, it can't happen. I made that rule because some of my sons were meddling idiots, but I guess now it's biting me in the butt." She shrugged.

"Ok…" Sam was still unsure if he liked her or not. She seemed bubbly, energetic, and sweet, but she was also a powerful goddess.

"Anyways, there is something I can do. I can personally enter the lives of which I'm here for. Normally, I have my sons stay in the background, but I will be in the center. Meaning, I'm like your new guest." She grinned widely at Sam.

"Uh, not to be rude, but our friend is here and he's not feeling well." Sam said. She nodded.

"Oh, I know all about your friend. I know everything that's been going on. For example, Dean is cleaning Castiel's cuts, Bobby is on the phone with Rufus, and Gabriel will appear in thirty seconds demanding to see Castiel," she said.

"What?"

Just then, Sam heard the fluttering of wings and Gabriel did appear. "Where's Cass? I want to see him." The archangel said, striding over to Sam, seeming to ignore Aphrodite.

"Dean's taking care of him right now," Sam said, trying not to breath in Gabe's cologne. It wasn't overpowering, but Sam rather liked the smell of it and didn't want it to show.

"Do you think I care what Dean-O does? Look, I need Cass now. Father wants him." Gabriel then noticed the goddess and stepped back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding confused. "Father gave an order."

"Please. It's not like I'm here to wreak havoc. Your sweet daddy gave an order to those who didn't contribute to human life. I contribute, therefore I am safe." She stuck her tongue out at Gabe, who scowled at her but turned his attention back to Sam.

"I need Cass. Father wants to see him now."

Sam nodded and motioned for Gabe to go back into Bobby's room. Aphrodite hopped off the desk and followed, winking at Sam. Sam decided he didn't want to miss this and followed them both.

0000000000000000000000000

Dean had just gotten done bandaging Cass's wounds, when the door opened. Dean looked up and saw Gabriel, Sam, and a strange woman enter the room. Cass, who had been grimacing in pain, struggled to sit up.

"What is going on?" Dean asked, standing and shifting over so that he stood between Cass and the small group entering.

"Long story short, Gabe needs Cass because their father wants him and this is Aphrodite, goddess of love. She's going to be staying with us for a bit," Sam said, introducing the strange woman.

"I thought Aphrodite was blonde?" Dean said, confused. The woman scowled, but said nothing.

"Not the point. Look, Dean-O, I need Cass. It's really important, so please don't mess around," Gabe said, looking stern for once. Dean, not used to it, nodded and stepped aside. Gabe strode forwards and clasped Cass on the shoulder, blinking them out in a second.

When they were gone, Dean turned back to the woman. "So, going to be here for long?" he asked, smiling at her.

She scoffed. "Please. So not interested. And yes, I will be here for as long as it takes."

"Long as what takes?"

She huffed now. "Geez, you two are like the Question brothers. I really can't say, but worry, it's not going to kill you. Strictly speaking, I am not allowed to kill humans. If I do, I get sent back to Olympus."

Sam turned to her. "That reminds me. What did Gabe mean by his father gave an order?"

"Gabe?" Dean asked, his voice incredulous. He was ignored though.

"Big guy upstairs, and I'm not talking Zeus, gave an order when he got back. It stated that all creatures that don't contribute to everyday life must stay in their respectful places. Meaning, all demons, witches, and so on are in their homes. They can come out, but if they cause trouble they are sent back. I contribute, because I create love. Life needs that. But some, like Ares, are kept in Olympus because they are considered too dangerous. All Ares would do is try to start more wars. But people like me, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Hermes have jobs to do." She explained.

"Why would God want to intervene now?" Dean asked.

Aphrodite shrugged. "My guess is that he got tired of both sides complaining. And with Lucifer prisoned, I'm guessing that now just seemed like a good time."

"Well, do you know why he needed Cass?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said, her voice somber for the first time since she appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: I was just sitting there, thinking about the show, when the idea for this story just hit me. Originally, there was no Aphrodite, but I randomly started writing her in and she soon became an important character. Also, I could not figure out who God was in the show, so the details and description is all mine. I always pictured God as a sort of cool person, like Dean-style but with Sam's brains and heart.**

**Chapter 2-**

Gabriel and Castiel stumbled into Heaven. Gabriel was stumbling because he was unaccustomed to traveling with a hurt companion; Castiel was stumbling because the pain was getting worse. He could feel every sharp pain that Jimmy was feeling.

Gabriel had to support Castiel as they made their way through Heaven towards the big house in the middle. As they got there, the doors opened for them, allowing them to enter.

They walked down a corridor and entered a spacious room. It was simply decorated, having only two couches, a table in between, and two lamps. God was lounging on one of the couches, but he straightened up when they came in.

When God stood, he appeared Sam's height. He could change this at will, but he often stuck with that. Right now, he wore a simple green shirt and cut off shorts. Green Converse completed his outfit. His facial features consisted of dark, almond-shaped brown eyes and short black hair.

"Ah, Gabriel, Castiel. Please sit, I know the journey must have been hard on you," God said, gesturing towards the other couch. Gabriel helped Castiel sit, before taking a seat himself.

"You wished to see me, Father?" Castiel managed to ask between pained breaths.

"Yes. I am aware of your condition, Castiel. Your vessel's soul is burning out. Jimmy Novak cannot stand the heat of an angel's presence, so his body is burning itself from the inside out. But, you have choices," he said, smiling faintly.

"What are they?" Castiel wondered.

God smiled more brightly this time. "You have a choice between three options. Now, before I give them to you, let me say something first.

"I am fully aware of your situation with the Winchesters. You and Dean are much closer than you and Sam, am I right?"

Castiel nodded shyly, wondering if he was going to get told off for the strange feelings he had been having towards Dean.

"Two of these options would let you be with him again. Here they are.

"Option one. You can leave Jimmy Novak's body and come back to Heaven. You will resume your role and possibly find another vessel, yet the problem you are having now will return.

"Option two. You can let Jimmy have his final moments with his family and return to an empty vessel as an angel. You will not have to worry about a human soul and you will keep your powers.

"Option three. You can let Jimmy have his final moments with his family and return to an empty vessel as a human. You will be the body's new soul. You will actually become human. Now, if you choose this one, remember that when you die, hopefully of old age, you will be restored to your former job, angel and all."

God grinned and let Castiel think it over. Gabriel shifted as God gave him a pointed look, signaling to Gabriel that he was to share his own experience.

"Look, Cass, I had the same problem. My vessel was burning out. I choose the angel route," Gabriel said. "I let Dan Young die in peace surrounded by his family and I returned as an angel. The families are the only ones who will understand what happened. Anyone else will continue to think that Jimmy is gone on a trip."

"This is an honor, Father. Thank you for letting me choose," Castiel said, smiling tightly as a new wave of pain swept across him.

God smiled back. "You choose to go back, don't you?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes. I found that I have some connection with Dean Winchester and I want to explore it. But I want to do it as a human." Castiel glanced over at Gabriel.

"Hey, Cass, I will always be there for you. Angel or human I will protect you and watch over you," Gabriel promised. Castiel smiled again as he faced back towards God.

"Please, Father. Cast my wings off."

00000000000000000000000000000

"The spas here suck. On Olympus, I have a whole building dedicated to my pleasure. There would be springs running straight from the forests and hidden enclaves where my man-servants would wait on me head to foot." Aphrodite scoffed and crossed her arms, slumping in the Impala's backseat. Dean and Sam, having heard her rant for the past ten minutes, sighed together.

"Why don't you go back then?" Sam asked. It had been nearly three days and the goddess was driving them crazy with her comparisons of Earth and Olympus.

"No, I have a job to do," she stated slowly, as if she thought Sam was slow himself.

"Then go do it and quit talking about your man-servants," Dean suggested harshly. Aphrodite, already used to him, just laughed.

"Fine then. Although, I must say that your malls are just genius. So many stores where you can buy clothes and shoes!" She clapped her hands together. "So, where are we headed now?"

She was almost like an ADHD child, always changing her mind and jumping around excitedly.

"It's lunchtime. People need to eat around this time," Dean answered.

"Oh! Humans are so adorable. I only eat when Montego feeds me. He has the most nimble fingers and the longest di-" but she was cut off by Dean.

"Nice for Montego, but we really don't need to know about him." He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

The goddess shrugged. "Not my fault you're in the dark about what you like."

They had just pulled into the parking lot of a little café. Dean parked and twisted around to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said. I am honest with myself. Even Sam is honest with himself. You? You smother your true feelings with big boobs and fake tans." Aphrodite sniffed and glared at Dean. "You make my job hard."

Dean sputtered. "I don't 'smother my feelings'! I actually _like_ big boobs and fake tans."

"Now you are just plain lying to yourself. But it's okay. I have big plans for that," she said, looking smug.

"I…I don't even want to know," Dean said, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go eat."

0000000000000000000000

Aphrodite spent most of the time looking around and pointing out certain people. She knew exactly who was in love, who just gotten out of a relationship, who was abusing love, and who needed love. The brothers tended to ignore most of it, but she didn't care.

She had been right though. She had big plans, but not just for Dean. Both of the brothers were hard cases because they never let anyone get close.

She had picked Jessica out just for Sam. She had been so sure that they would last forever, but her plan failed when Azazel killed Jessica. Since then, she had tried her best to get Sam to date again, but he had always found a way out.

Dean, she had sent many potential women, but he never kept one for long. Lisa had been a last resort, but even then Dean hadn't stayed with her. But Aphrodite knew exactly whom Dean and Sam would end up with.

Now, love couldn't exist without attraction already being there. She had tried to hook people up that found the other vile, and it never worked out. Dean, as much as he denied it, was attracted to somebody. Castiel, the angel, was attracted to Dean too. Those two could be so right together, and she had a feeling things would change for the better soon.

Sam also was attracted to an angel, but Aphrodite had a feeling that Sam didn't even know it. Not knowing was different than denying. Gabriel knew of, and didn't deny, his attraction to Sam. That was why the archangel was so weary around her. He knew she had the power to make him love anyone. She even had the power to make _God _love, although she had promised to never interfere with his life. That was one thing she was good at besides love, keeping her promises.

"Why do you eat leaves? I always figured the fruit was better off trees, never thought about the leaves," she said now, pointing to Sam's salad.

"It's lettuce. It's a vegetable," Sam explained.

She began to ask more questions about various things Sam liked to eat. With his ever-steady patience, Sam answered as best as he could, reminding himself that she wasn't even human.

Yes, she had big plans for them. And they would get started very soon.

00000000000000000000000000

After lunch, they drove back to the hotel where Aphrodite insisted on staying. Since she was a goddess, she was richer than the richest human and used that money to try to keep her in luxury. She also insisted the brothers stay with her, as she needed them for random things.

They got back into their room and she snapped her fingers, changing her clothes into a swimsuit.

"I'm going swimming," she announced. Sam decided to go with her, manually changing into swim trunks. Dean waved them off and flounced onto one of the beds. There were only two, as Aphrodite demanded they have. She gave no explanation to the clerk, but the brothers soon figured it out. She was used to sleeping with her sons or her worshipers. Every night she switched off between them, although she said she liked Dean best because Sam moved around too much.

A sudden knock at the door caught Dean's attention. He got up and walked over to the door. As he opened it, someone rushed through and wrapped Dean in a tight hug.

"Dean, look! I'm human now! I'm just like you!" Cass was grinning widely as he tilted his head up to look at Dean.

Caught off-guard, Dean took a moment to collect his thoughts. He hadn't heard from Cass in three days, and now he turns up human? "What?"

"Jimmy was dying, so Father gave me a choice. I gave Jimmy his last moments with his family and now I'm in his body all by myself. I am now completely human," Cass said, unable to stop grinning.

"Wha-Jimmy's dead?" Dean asked, still about five seconds behind. Cass sighed, though still grinning.

"Yes, Dean. Jimmy is dead. It's all me now. When I die, I'll be restored to my former glory, but for now I can be with you," Cass said, completely innocent.

But Dean didn't take it as innocent. "Uh, Cass, what do you mean with me?" he asked, hoping he was just misunderstanding Cass.

"Be human with you. Grow with you. Even eat with you!" Aphrodite returning with Sam cut off Dean's response to that.

Cass and Aphrodite stopped what they were doing and stared at each other, wide-eyed. She had not been expecting to see him again and he hadn't known she was still staying with the brothers.

"Cass, nice to see you again," she said, recovering faster. Cass blinked, let go off Dean whom he was still hugging, and faced her.

"Hello, Aphrodite. It is a surprise to see you again," Cas answered. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Uh, you two know each other?" Dean asked, not wanting to admit he sort of missed having Cass's arms wrapped around him already.

Aphrodite looked contrite, an expression she had not used in a while. "We had a sort of mix-up back in the eighteenth century." She winced as she remembered.

Cass's face hardened. "She had me love another man, which back then was considered a sin and an abomination. The village grouped together and killed my lover and I. Since I was an angel, I was saved. But his soul was lost. I never saw him again." Until now.

_Flashback-Cass's POV_

"Hush, Castiel, we are safe here."

I looked into my lover's face, mesmerized by the flawless beauty I saw. As an angel, I didn't feel much. But he made me feel so much with his wit, his deep green eyes, his blondish hair, and his muscular body.

"Dennis, we are not safe in this village. They will find us and kill us," I said, trying to get him to run away with me. "How would you feel if Saul was the one to burn us on the cross?" I asked, mentioning Dennis's brother.

"Saul is away on duty. He turned eighteen last month and they needed him to help defend the kingdom. He knows nothing of this." Dennis traced my face and pulled me into a deep kiss.

We had found shelter in the church, a strange shelter considering what we were hiding from, but the villagers would never think to look in here.

I heard a noise and broke the sweet kiss. "What was that?" I asked, looking around and dropping my voice to a whisper.

Dennis looked around too. "I don't know," he said, whispering also. Suddenly, our little hideout was flooded with light and hands reached out and grabbed us. We were yanked away from each other. Dennis cried out and reached for me.

"Castiel!" he shouted, reaching his hand as far as it could go. My heart broke as I reached out to him too.

I looked around at the faces that had praised me a few weeks ago. They had been most overjoyed at having an angel of the lord with them. But then Dennis and I had been caught enjoying a meal together and they turned on me.

"Dennis!" I called back, praying to my father.

"Filth! Scum! You deserve this!" a villager shouted.

"You dare call yourself an angel of the lord? You will be sent to Lucifer for this!" another one yelled.

"Burn them!" a third shouted. "Burn them alive!"

"God will never forgive you!" That one tore at my soul.

As we were dragged into the town square, Dennis never looked away from me. Even when they prodded him with their torches and knives. His green eyes, filled with tears, never left my own blue ones.

"I will find you again!" Dennis promised. "No matter what time or what name I hold, I will find you Castiel. You shall find me too!"

"I promise too!" I said, crying myself. The villagers scoffed and started prepping the cross that stood in the very center of the village. They tied him up first. They burned him first. They made me watch as he kept silent, his lips moving in a prayer never heard. I prayed too. I prayed I would be able to find him again one day.

When I died, I ran straight to my father, begging forgiveness. He had looked at me in confusion, wondering what I needed forgiveness for. It was then that I realized the villagers had been wrong. God didn't care who loved whom. It was their own fear and uncertainty that killed Dennis and I that night.

Dennis never came to Heaven though. I waited for years, waiting for him. He never showed. I realized then that he was an Old Soul, able to be reborn into different lives. I started coming down to Earth to look for him, after receiving my father's permission. It was only until Dean Winchester was trapped in Hell did I find my Dennis. I would never let Dean know, but the bond between Dennis and me never faded. I still felt so much around Dean. But no matter what, I will never forget that night, the night I was forced to watch my lover die. I had promised to find him. And I had.

_End flashback_

"Wow…I'm so sorry," Dean said, wanting to comfort Cass, but unable to figure out how.

"I apologized many times," Aphrodite said, her voice soft and saddened. "I had forgotten that certain parts in history didn't allow people of the same gender to love. It's just…they were made for each other."

"What was he like?" Sam asked. Cass smiled, sadder than anything but a true smile nonetheless.

"He was like someone we know very well." But he refused to say anything other than that.

Only four people knew of that fateful night. Castiel had confided in Gabriel, the angel most like a brother to him. Aphrodite and God had both taken an interest in if Cass would succeed in finding his true love or not. She was most pleased when she found out that Dean and Cass found each other. She was here mostly to stop anything bad from happening, but with God's orders, she doubted anything really bad would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: Since most of this story will revolve around Cass being human, I gave him the choice earlier than planned, but so far I am pleased at how this turned out. Let me know in reviews or messages if I need to work on something or add something.**

**Chapter 3-**

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Cass seemed better after the conversation turned to other topics; he even told Aphrodite that he did not blame her for anything that had happened. He knew it was only the villager's fault, not his, not the goddess's, not even Dennis. He was over that.

Now, he was trying to figure out how to turn on the TV, as Dean had always done it for him. But since he was human now, he wanted to try it for himself. Sam was sitting on his bed, laptop in lap, looking up more myths about Aphrodite. She was kneeling behind him, resting against his shoulder as he searched. Occasionally she would burst out angrily about a myth that she claimed had her all wrong. Dean was sitting next to Cass, wanting to just take the remote from him but he didn't, knowing Cass needed to do this for himself.

"No, no, no! That's all wrong! I was never married to that oaf! Yes, he caught Ares and I together, but he didn't trap us or anything. He blushed and ran off before Ares could hurt him," Aphrodite said, pointing at the screen.

"Wait, so you _did _hook up with Ares? The god of war? Isn't that counterproductive or something?" Sam asked. She grinned.

"You would be surprised at what Love and War can do together. Haven't you ever heard of the thin line between love and hate?" She smirked and settled back down.

"Ugh, forget I asked," Sam said, shaking his head. He had explained everything to Bobby before they left, Bobby had also told him about some books that had more information on angels turning human. Sam had looked them up and skimmed them. They basically said the same thing. Angels don't know how to be human, since angels had no need for feelings or needs, so they needed to be shown a lot and told about others.

Sam didn't mention anything to Dean, but he was waiting for the moment when Dean learned he would have to help Cass learn to take a shower. That would be priceless.

"Dean-O, Samsquatch! What's crackin'?" Gabe's voice filled the mostly silent hotel room. Sam and Dean both sighed at the same time, although Sam turned to greet the angel and Dean just refocused on the remote in Cass's hands.

"Hey, Gabe," Sam said. Aphrodite noticed the quick glance she got for resting on Sam and moved away a bit, smiling to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Just keeping my promise and checking in on my brother." Gabe grinned and flopped down next to Cass, causing the former angel to drop the remote.

"Damn, I had just gotten the hang of that," Cass muttered, leaning down and picking it up. He gave it another look and sighed, setting it down on the table. He had watched Dean do it many times, but he had never figured it was so hard.

"Also I have news. Not sure if it's good or bad," Gabe added, noting the small distance between the older Winchester and the former angel.

"What's the news?" Sam asked.

"Crowley managed to contact me. Now, I don't know what _his_ motives are, but he said he had some information on pair of demons that were twisting the order around. Apparently they are planting subtle ideas in human minds. So subtle that the Order can't detect it and send them back. The thing is, the humans turn on each other. Since they were on Earth to begin with, the Order can't help this time." Gabe explained. "I came here wondering if any of you were wanting to come with me."

"Sam can go!" Aphrodite chirped. The four men looked over at her. "What? Dean's busy with Cass and I am about to go make a move on a lovely pool boy I saw earlier."

Dean groaned. "Ok, did not need the mental image. If it's fine with Sammy, he can go."

"Yes, Mother," Sam said sarcastically. "Don't worry, Gabe will have me home by midnight." Dean scowled at him.

At the moment, there was a low rumble coming from Cass. Dean looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Cass, have you eaten today?" he asked. Cass just looked at him, tilting his head in his usual way.

"Eaten?" Cass was confused. Of course, as an angel he didn't need to eat. But he couldn't deny the strange emptiness in his stomach. Dean stifled a smile.

"Yes, Cass. You're human now, you need to eat regularly." Dean stood up, offering his hand out to Cass. "Come on, we'll visit the restaurant here and get you something to eat," he said as Cass took his hand and stood also.

"There, that settles it. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm off for a little TLC," Aphrodite said, giggling and standing also. She snapped her fingers again and changed back into the tiny bikini she had been wearing earlier.

"Aphrodite, nothing illegal," Sam reminded her.

She pouted but nodded. "I know, _I know_. Geez, you two ruin everything," she complained as she walked out the hotel room's door. Gabe stood himself and grinned at Sam.

"Come on, Samoose, we got us a demon to talk to," he said, clearly excited. He loved messing with Crowley and this time he got the bonus of being with Sam alone. Well, as alone as you can get when talking to the King of Hell. Sam smiled, a bit hesitantly, and was the last to stand. Gabe bounded over and quickly transported them away. Dean and Cass were left alone.

"So, let's go," Dean said cheerfully, already planning on introducing Cass to the wonderful world of pie.

000000000000000000000

Sam and Gabe appeared in what seemed like a deserted warehouse. It was barren and empty, minus the figure standing in the middle. Crowley was dressed in one of his favored suits and was expecting them. He seemed a bit surprised it was just Sam and Gabe, but quickly schooled his features.

"Where's the rest of the Hardy Boys?" he asked, smirking.

"Off playing Teacher. Now, talk fast or we leave," Gabe threatened. He normally didn't follow through any of them, but it was still fun to watch Crowley sweat a bit. Cass had always thought Gabe was a sadist at heart.

"Alright, alright. The reason I even came to you was I couldn't go after them myself. King of Hell and everyone assumes the worst about you. I can't leave here at all, I'd be automatically transferred back here," Crowley started explaining. "Another downside to being King is those two demons reflect poorly on me. I get punished if they continue doing what their doing."

"And what are they doing?" Sam asked.

"They are talking to humans, planting little ideas in their head. The thing is, they are smart enough that they twist their words so the humans believe it is all their idea. As long as they believe that, the demons are safe. For example: Tina Downer died because her sister got it in her head that their parents would love Donna, the sister, more if Tina was dead. Donna had always felt this way, as Tina was the star student, athlete, and good kid all around. She was set to graduate high school in two months. Donna, only fifteen, was a B-student, hated sports, and was deemed anti-social. She craved her mother's attention and her father's love. So, imagine feeling that way, and then someone brings up the idea that if Tina were dead, her parents would transfer their love all to Donna. She killed Tina by sneaking into her room at night and holding a pillow over her face until she smothered."

"Not good. Where are they?" Sam demanded, eager to get on the road and stop these two demons.

"Davenport, Iowa. Two lowly demons named Baal and Halpas."

Sam and Gabe nodded and vanished, returning to an empty hotel. They looked around.

"Dean and Cass must still be eating," Sam said. Gabe nodded, mentally battling himself over whether or not to do something. Impulse ruled out over rational thinking, so Gabe used some of his angel strength to pull Sam down to his height and then kissed him fiercely. Sam froze, obviously not expecting this. Before he could do anything though, Gabe let go of him.

"See you later, cutie," Gabe winked and disappeared, laughing as Sam cursed and tried to catch the angel. He was too slow however, and Gabe vanished.

"Damn it!" Sam scowled, then a small smile played on his lips. Gabe had just kissed him. And, Sam had to admit, it was the hottest kiss he had ever gotten.

0000000000000000000000

This was pure torture. Oh, god, why did he have to do this? Dean was straight. He liked women. Yet, the image across from him was seriously making him rethink that.

Cass had lingered over steak and pasta, enjoying every bite. That was bad enough, but now they had moved on to pie. Cass was slowly closing his mouth over the fork, savoring every taste of the apple pie Dean had ordered. Dean's own slice lay forgotten in front of him; the first time he had ever ignored pie.

A small moan escaped Cass as he slowly slid the fork from his mouth; completely unaware of the turmoil he was causing the man across from him. Dean shifted in his seat as his jeans started to get tight. He could not believe he was getting a hard-on from watching another man!

The pretty waitress came over and deposited the check. Dean had flirted with her in the beginning, but now he didn't even glance at her. She was a bit miffed, but figured the guy he was watching was his boyfriend or something. One thing was for sure: no guy looked at his friend that way. The waitress left the table wishing she had a guy who would look at her like he wanted to just throw her on the table and have his way with her, like the way Dean was looking at Cass.

Dean, however, didn't even realize what he was doing. He couldn't take it much longer though. Finally, Cass finished the pie slice. Dean was jolted out of his stupor and quickly ate his pie, trying to will his hard-on away. He wasn't having much luck.

"Uh, Cass, do you remember how to get to our room?" Dean asked, his voice rougher than usual.

"Yes, Dean," Cass answered.

"Good, I'll meet you there. There's something I got to take care of first." Dean waved him off. A bit confused, Cass nodded and left. Dean got out the money to pay and found the waitress standing alone by the bar.

"Hey, sweetheart, I decided to give this to you personally," Dean said, smiling. The waitress, a pretty young 22-year-old with curly black hair and deep brown eyes, looked at him confused.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked, honestly thinking that the two made a cute couple. She thought they were adorable, with the tall blonde one with the green eyes and the shorter one with the rumpled black hair and blue eyes.

Dean's eyes widened before forcing out a laugh. "He's not my boyfriend. Anyways, what time do you get off tonight?"

She smiled a bit. "If he's not your boyfriend, then you are stupid." Dean jerked back at her blunt words. "The sexual tension was so thick, I could feel it all the way over here. I suggest you go find him and then fuck his brains out." She grinned wider and then walked away.

Dean's mouth was opening and closing with no words coming out. He was shocked at by what she had said.

So, now, Dean was left with a hard-on reaching painful proportions and no one to help him. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: This story is practically writing itself XD I love it! Sorry for the short scene with Crowley, don't worry I plan on having more scenes with him, he's just so fun to write. Anyways, hope you enjoy the latest chapter**

0000000000000000

Dean grumbled all the way to the hotel room, pausing when he opened the door. Aphrodite was laughing and lounging on Sam's bed. Dean soon realized what was so funny. She was laying on some of Sam's clothes, which caused him to either reach under her or shove her aside. Since Sam was too nice to do either, he was purposely ignoring her. But she was resting on most of his clothes, so his bag looked nearly empty. Cass was nowhere to be seen.

"What's up?" Dean asked, trying (and mostly succeeding) to sound nonchalant. Aphrodite was the only one who could see through him. As the goddess of love, she knew who Dean was going to hit on before he even knew. It irritated Dean sometimes.

"Gabe and I are going to Iowa for a couple of days. It shouldn't take longer than that," Sam said.

"Wait, what? You're going alone? With Gabriel? Who, might I remind you, tried to kill us many times before!" Dean said, unable to believe it. Sam blushed a tiny bit.

"He hadn't killed us yet…Besides, you'll be busy here," Sam said hopefully, trying to divert his brother's anger. Truthfully, Sam didn't want Dean there because then he would have to explain the ever-growing tension between Sam and Gabe.

"Busy with what?" Dean burst out. "I was the one who was complaining about not having anything to do!"

Sam tried reasoning with him. "Yeah, but someone needs to stay here and make sure Aphrodite doesn't do anything bad. Plus, Cass needs your help."

"With what?" Dean asked. His question was answered when Cass came bounding out of the bathroom wide-eyed and dripping cold water everywhere.

"Dean! You must help me. Sam took a shower and I realized humans must bathe regularly, but I can't control the water," he said. "I mimicked what Sam had done but he had made it warm. It hates me! It's staying cold. Please? Please, Dean? I want to do this, it's a new experience." He sounded so much like a child that Dean found himself agreeing. Dean sighed.

"Fine, you win. I'll stay here and watch over the kids," he said dejectedly.

"Hey! I'll let you know I am older than even your angel friends," Aphrodite said, sitting up angrily. Sam quickly snatched his clothes and finished packing.

"You act like one!" Dean countered. She paused, then grinned.

"Alright, I'll give you that," she said, relaxing.

Dean turned to Cass. "The water doesn't hate you, you have to change the temp," he began as he led the former angel back to the bathroom with a stern warning for Aphrodite to stay there. When they left, she turned to Sam.

"So, are you _really_ hunting demons or are you just leaving to go suck face with Gabriel?" she asked, enjoying how Sam's steps faltered.

"We're really hunting demons," he said scowling. "And I don't plan on sucking face with anyone."

"Oh come on! Geez, between you and your brother it's no wonder you guys aren't happy. You never let yourselves enjoy life. Man up, admit your feelings, and suck the face off that angel," she snapped, uncharacteristically furious. Sam drew back, not expecting the genuine anger he saw. Normally when she was angry, it was because a myth got her wrong or she felt insulted. But she never stayed angry for long.

She stood, snapping her fingers and changing her clothes into a sparkly blue dress. She started heading for the door.

"Hey, Dean said to stay here," Sam said. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Maybe one of us will get lucky and, from what I've seen, it's not going to be either of you," she jabbed, walking out the door in a pair of blue pumps. Sam scowled after her, but let her go. He grabbed his bag and hoisted it over his shoulders, waiting for Gabe to pick him up. Sure enough, after a minute, Sam heard the flutter of wings, and then he was gone.

0000000000000000000000000

"No, Cass, you have to wait for it to warm up first. Otherwise you'll freeze," Dean said, holding back the still-fully-dressed man. Cass sighed and glared at the water running from the showerhead.

"I want to get in now," he argued. Dean glared at him.

"Fine, but I'm warning you now: it will be cold." Dean started to walk away, only to realize Cass was going to jump in the shower fully clothed. Mentally groaning, Dean turned back.

"No, Cass, you need to undress before you get in." He took Cass's trench coat from him and laid it on the counter.

"Undress?" Cass had no idea what Dean was talking about. He had always used his powers for everything, he was not used to doing things manually.

Biting his lower lip, Dean decided to help him. Together they managed to get Cass's tie, shirt, shoes, and socks off. Dean helped undo the button to Cass's jeans, but didn't pull them down. He was reaching his breaking point, as he had already been hard watching Cass eat.

"Why did you stop?" Cass asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Y-You can do the rest," Dean stuttered.

"Alright…" Cass was hesitant, but trusted Dean. However, he couldn't work the jeans off. He looked so lost that Dean burst out laughing. He shook himself mentally and decided to just get it over with. He reached out and grasped the waistline and pulled down.

"Just do that for your boxers," Dean instructed. Cass nodded, but then grabbed Dean's arm as he turned to go.

"Wait, aren't you still going to help me?" he asked.

Dean was about to say no way in hell, but then an image came to mind of Cass slipping and hurting himself. He scowled at no one in particular, knowing that this was going to shatter his self-control.

"Yeah…" Dean sighed. "I'm not getting in with you, but I'll stand outside the tub and help."

Cass nodded and took off his boxers. Dean quickly looked away. By now the shower had warmed, so Cass got in right away.

"Alright, first you wash your hair. You can use my shampoo," Dean said, reaching over and grabbing the green bottle. He put some in Cass's hands and showed him to work it through his hair, being careful not to get it in his eyes.

All the while, Dean had to work hard not to glance down. As it was, he kept finding himself staring at Cass's chest. His chest was paler than his face or arms and had a trial of hair narrowing down towards his hips. Dean refused to look any further.

Unknown to them, Aphrodite was watching this whole scene. She had circled back around after Sam left and made herself invisible. Now she was debating what to do to lower Dean's guard a bit. She decided to make Cass's hand slip and then soap got into his eyes. He reacted just as she knew he would, failing around at the unexpected pain. Dean tried to calm him down, but Cass accidently slipped, grabbing at Dean to right himself. Not prepared for it, Dean stumbled and fell with Cass to the bottom of the tub. Water soon soaked Dean's clothes, making his jeans rub against his painfully hard erection.

He forced himself to ignore it as he focused on Cass. "Here, let me see," he said genteelly, scooping some water up and rinsing the soap out. Cass relaxed almost instantly, suddenly realizing the position they were in with Dean stretched out across Cass.

Wanting to try something, Cass reached a hand up, grabbed the back of Dean's neck, and pulled him down into a hesitant kiss. Dean's mind seemed to freeze, but he found himself kissing Cass back fiercely. The two soon found their way and relaxed into the kiss. Dean, who's only kissed females, found himself liking the way Cass's stubble felt grazing his cheeks. Cass, who had only kissed Meg, enjoyed this very much. Dean was so much different.

Dean's tongue snaked out and started slowly stroking Cass's lips, asking for entrance. Cass granted that, slightly opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Their tongues clashed as Cass learned quickly. But then Dean seemed to realize what he was doing. He quickly pulled away from Cass, hurrying out of the shower.

"Uh, sorry, Cass…I just…I just remembered something I had to do," Dean said, grasping at the tiniest excuse. Aphrodite, who had been enjoying this, smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Dean?" Cass reached out, but it was too late. Dean had left the bathroom. Sitting up, Cass wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees, saddened that they did not get to continue that.

Aphrodite cursed, unheard since she was still invisible. She was rightfully going to kick Dean's ass when she got the chance.

000000000000000000000

"This place looks kinda small…" Sam noted, glancing around the run-down neighborhood.

"Yeah, but it should be easy to find Baal and Halpas," Gabe stated, snapping his fingers and creating a cherry lollipop. He stuck it in his mouth. "Want one?" he asked Sam.

"No thanks. Ok, so we'll start at the Bellville's place. They told the officers that their daughter had met some strange boys." Sam pointed to a small blue house. It had a rusted bike chained up to the crumbling porch. "Geez, we must be in the worst neighborhood."

"Nah, that's a couple blocks over. I would not suggest going there after dark." Gabe grinned and patted Sam's shoulder. "Of course, they might see you and run for the hills."

"Har har, now let's go," Sam said, getting out of the Impala that he borrowed from Dean. Well, more like stolen. He was definitely going to get an earful when he got home.

He had taken like two steps when a familiar voice called out, "Still missing the other musketeer?" Sam turned around and glared at Crowley.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't leave," Sam said, crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"Goldie over there pulled some strings. Now I get to be a Hardy boy," Crowley said, sneering. Gabe made a face as Sam looked over at him.

"Had to. Did you really think they were going to listen to an angel and a half-demon?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"Fine. But no funny business," he warned the demon.

Crowley grinned. "Oh, wouldn't dream of it."

Sam repressed the urge to sigh again. This was going to be a long hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: SnarryMoreidLover mentioned more Sam and Gabe scenes, so here is one in apology to the very short dean and Cass scene last chapter. Also, if you want a scene of something or an idea created, let me know by either review or PM and I'll do my best to incorporate it in. And yes, I threw in some fluffy at the end XD**

000000000000000

"I'm hungry," Sam complained once more. He knew it irritated Crowley and annoyed Gabe, which was why he had been complaining for the past twenty minutes. The three were staying in a little motel that had definitely seen better days.

"So go get something to eat!" Crowley snapped, his patience running thin.

"It's more fun to annoy you guys," Sam said, grinning. Gabe, who had been watching outside the window with his back to them, coughed to hide a laugh. Crowley had been standing by the door, not wanting to sit down on the threadbare bed. Sam had no such qualms and was lounging on the bed.

"It'd be more fun to kill you," Crowley muttered. Sam didn't hear, but Gabe heard and turned to glare at the demon.

Sam's stomach rumbled, so he gave up and stood. "Alright, I'll be back in about ten minutes. You guys don't eat, right?"

They both nodded, so Sam left. As soon as the Impala started up and left the motel parking lot, Gabe was across the room in a second, pinning Crowley to the wall.

"Listen here, Crow-shit. Sam is under my protection, so if you threaten him, you threaten me. And you do not want to piss an archangel off, do you?" Gabe's voice was low and dangerous. Gone was the cheery mood, now he was being protective.

Crowley's eyes widened a bit, obviously not expecting this. He seemed to figure something out though. "You've fallen for him, haven't you?" he taunted, certain that Gabe wouldn't kill him. They needed him too bad.

"That's none of your business," Gabe snarled. "Point is, if you so much as touch him without his permission, I will rip you to pieces and scatter you all over the globe." He let go of Crowley and straightened, still glaring at him.

"You won't touch me. You need me to get those demons," Crowley pointed out.

"And what will happen when we get the demons and have no use for you anymore?" Gabe then smirked and vanished, unfurling those golden wings that were only visible to other angels and demons unless the angel wished otherwise.

Crowley glowered at the spot where the archangel had been standing, not wanting to admit that Gabriel had been a little intimidating when protecting Sam. Sighing, he decided to get a head start on this case and left the motel.

0000000000000000000

Whistling merrily, Sam tried to shift his salad and drink to one hand while digging keys out of his back pocket with the other hand. He wasn't worried about dropping the drink, which was tea and in a closed bottle, but he was trying not to drop his salad.

Suddenly, a hand slipped into his back pocket, grabbed the keys, and lingered a bit too long before pulling back out. Grinning, Sam turned to face Gabe who was holding the keys out to him.

"Thanks," Sam said, thankfully, reaching out for the keys. Gabe grinned and flicked his hand back, causing Sam's reach to fall short.

"I want to drive," the angel said. Sam's brows rose.

"If you crash Dean's car, he will kill me." Sam didn't even want to think about _how_ Dean would kill him.

"I'm not going to crash it," Gabe said, laughing a bit. He tossed the keys in the air and caught them, smiling more smugly now. "Just get in."

Sam shrugged and then got in, setting his tea in the cup holder. Gabe got in too, put the keys in, and started it up. He started driving and Sam had to admit he was good.

But then they passed the motel. Sam turned to glance at it, and then turned to Gabe. "Uh, Gabe? You passed it," he said uncertainly.

"I know." But Gabe didn't elaborate. He had a destination in mind and that was where they were going. Sam watched as he pulled into an abandoned parking lot of a store that foreclosed a long time ago.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Just didn't want to go back to Crowley. I figured you wanted some time alone before jumping into demon slaying," Gabe explained. Sam's heart did a little jump at that, but he calmed himself. For all he knew, that kiss had been a joke to Gabe.

"Did something happen with you two?" Sam was a bit curious, considering Gabe had willingly left the demon alone which gave Crowley ample time to get away and ruin the case.

"Nothing important," Gabe muttered. He decided he was going to go for it.

Turning the car off, he unbuckled his seatbelt. Shifting around until he was kneeling on his seat, he faced Sam. Sam started to speak, but Gabe leaned over and pulled him into a kiss nearly hotter than the last time. Sam instantly responded, pulling the angel over towards him even more. Gabe complied, sliding over and straddling Sam. The hunter barely held back a groan as the angel accidently rubbed over Sam's ever-growing erection.

Pulling back slightly, Gabe said huskily, "don't hold anything back. We're completely alone."

Sam did groan then, reaching his hands up and pulling the much smaller body closer. His blood felt like it was on fire and that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Gabe let his hands wander up until they were tangling in Sam's hair, the silky strands slipping through his fingers.

Sam moved his hands to the front and began unbuttoning Gabe's shirt, wanting to feel more of the pale skin. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he pushed it off the angel's shoulders. He lightly ran a hand down Gabe's chest, receiving a shiver.

Gabe loved the feel of Sam's hands on him, their wide palms managing to touch so much at once. He knew they should stop soon though. He didn't want to move _too_ fast, as Sam deserved much better than a few hurried moments in a car. He pulled back to tell Sam this, but was distracted as Sam just moved his kisses to Gabe's throat.

"Sam…As much as I'm loving this, you deserve better," he managed to say, giving a vaguely girlish squeal as Sam nipped at his chin.

Sam chuckled. "I didn't plan on going all the way yet. But you have to admit, this is pretty damn good."

Gabe agreed with his whole body. Their lips met again in a fierce battle, their tongues trying to dominate the other. Eventually Gabe surrendered and let Sam take the lead, which Sam took to his full advantage.

After several intense kisses, the boys broke apart, Sam needing to breathe. Both were incredibly hard, but they both wanted to wait until a more romantic time. Gabe snuggled into Sam's chest as the hunter tried to catch his breath back.

"I am over thousands of years old, and that was by far the best make-out session ever," Gabe said smugly. Sam looked at him for a moment, and then they started laughing.

000000000000000000

Dean slammed the glass down a little to hard, earning himself a glare from the bartender. He had rushed to the bar after that moment in the shower, hoping to drown the image of Cass looking so down as Dean hurried out. It wasn't working so far. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Cass. Cass with water running down him, Cass taking his boxers off, Cass clearly enjoying the kiss.

"Another," he grunted. The bartender looked uneasy, but refilled his glass anyways.

"You are such an ass!" Aphrodite appeared next to him looking beyond pissed.

"What 'bout this time?" Dean asked, slurring slightly. He had lost track after ten glasses.

"You had the perfect opportunity to show Cass you liked him, and you blew it! Do you know he's still in the shower? With icy water running over him because the hot water ran out? Do you know how sad he looks? He blames himself! He should be blaming your dumb ass!" She was seriously pissed.

"Why is 'e blaming himself?" Dean wondered. She looked ready to kill him, something that even his drunken mind worried about. She was a goddess after all.

"Geez, I wonder why! Couldn't be the fact that the guy he likes just ran out on him. Couldn't be the fact that he's entirely human now and bombarded with emotions he can't sort out. _Couldn't _be the fact that he _is in love with you!_ No! I have no fucking idea why he blames himself," she ranted. She knew she managed to get through to Dean, as his eyes turned worried. Even drunk, Dean was more a mother hen than Aphrodite had seen in a long time.

"I should apologize. He needs to get out, he'll get sick," Dean said, standing and almost falling over. Aphrodite massaged her temple, sighing. She snapped her fingers and Dean was sober again.

"Thanks," he said, before paying the bartender and walking out. He practically ran to the hotel room and burst into the bathroom.

Sure enough, Cass was sitting at the bottom of the tub, arms wrapped around knees. Dean walked over and felt the water. Cold as ice. He turned it off and grabbed a towel.

"Hey, Cass. I think we should talk," he said, draping the towel over Cass's thin body.

Cass looked up and Dean swore to himself to never bring that look back, because it was so heartbreakingly sad and forlorn it nearly shattered Dean's heart.

"Dean. I should apologize for my actions," he began, starting to stand.

"No, Cass. Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong." Dean helped him wrap the towel around his waist and led him into the warm main room.

"I am the reason you ran off, aren't I? I did some sort of human error and ran you off, didn't I?" Cass sat down on one of the chairs. Dean pulled up another chair beside him.

"No! Cass, you did nothing wrong," Dean insisted. "I was the wrong one." He paused and took a deep breath before plunging in. "Look, I've never liked a guy before. Ever. I've always been about chicks with big boobs and fake tans. But then you saved me from Hell, you came into my life. You threw my whole world upside down because, for the first time, I felt something for a man. I played it off as angels are genderless, but you're human now. You are really a man now. I wasn't prepared for that. You did nothing wrong, I was wrong for running off. I'm sorry, Cass"

Throughout the whole speech, Cass stared at his hands. But at the last sentence, he looked up, his eyes bluer than ever. Dean's breath caught in his chest as he stared at the man that completely changed his life.

"You were always forgiven, Dean," Cass said. "If it makes you feel better, I have only felt this way once, a long time ago. I am not used to these emotions, but I hope you can help me. I want to be around you, Dean, for a long time." He gave a little smile at the end, and then yawned a bit.

"Come on, let's get you into bed before you freeze." Dean got up and crossed over to the dresser to get PJs for Cass. But when he turned around, the other man was already sleeping in his bed. Smiling to himself, Dean chuckled and changed into a pair of boxer shorts. Walking over, he slipped into bed next to Cass, who instantly turned towards the warmth.

As they snuggled down into sleep, Aphrodite blew out a sigh. She had watched the whole thing and applauded Dean for spilling his guts; something she knew took a lot out of him.

She smiled and shook her head. These Winchesters sure were giving her a run for her money.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, we've been updating our house and laying carpets down and painting so I've been typing whenever I can. **

0000000000000000000

Tracy Bellville sat outside her school, waiting for her brother to come pick her up. This was the third time he was late and she was getting tired of it.

"Hey, Tracy, what's up?" She looked up to see that new kid, Jason, standing above her.

"Not much, just waiting for my brother to get here. He's late again," she said, sighing.

Jason sat down next to her. "Isn't he always late? I'd be pissed if I had to wait as much as you do."

"Oh, I am. But he's older, so what can I do?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'd make him pay. But you seem nice, so I'm sure you would never do anything like that," he said, smiling brightly at her.

She stared at him. "Where's Rick?" she finally asked, more to change the subject.

"Rick is…out for the day. Caught a bad case of the flu," Jason said. Just then a blue truck pulled up to the curb.

"That's Ben. I'll see you tomorrow?" She got up and picked up her book bag.

"Sure," Jason agreed.

Tracy made her way over to the truck and got in, starting to wonder if she _was_ nice. Ben, as usual, had the music up loud and a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey, Tray. Sorry I'm late," he said, pulling away from the curb as soon as her door shut.

"Don't call me Tray, and this is the third time," she said hotly. Her anger started rising.

"Dude, relax. I just lost track of the time. Won't happen again." He lit the cigarette and took a drag from it, blowing the smoke out the window. Some of it came back to Tracy. She lost it.

Reaching over, she took the cigarette from his lips and then pressed it to his arm. "The fuck?" he yelled, jerking his arm away and nearly hitting a tree. He quickly righted the car. "The hell's gotten into you, Tray?"

"Don't call me that!" Tracy shrieked, throwing the cigarette at him and turning the wheel so that they were now barreling straight towards a light pole. "My name is not Tray and you were late!" She had completely lost it. Ben tried to correct the car, but it was too late. The truck hit the pole and both were killed instantly.

Meanwhile, Jason sneered at the wreckage. He had seen the whole thing. Dropping his guard for a moment, his eyes flashed completely black.

"Ahh, Baal. You know, I was thinking that finding you and Halpas would be a lot harder."

The demon whipped around and stared at his king. Still sneering, he dropped into an exaggerated bow. "My lord. What brings you here?" he asked, his voice now cold and menacing.

Crowley glared at the pathetic demon. "You just caused a human to kill herself and her brother. You know about the Order. When you break it, you are smearing my name."

"I did no such thing. She did it all on her own," Baal argued.

"You made her think that," Crowley snapped. "You are entirely to blame for this. Now, where is Halpas?"

"He doesn't go by that name here. And who are you to order us around? I don't take orders from someone who smells of angel. Not to mention human. Been getting around?" Baal taunted.

"You will take orders from me. I am your king and I say whether or not you live," Crowley said, his voice commanding. He could see the fear in Baal's eyes, which pleased him.

But defiance was also there. Baal spat at Crowley's feet and turned to run. Without even lifting a finger, Crowley killed him, sending him back to Hell. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned and saw Sam and Gabe walking towards him, looking entirely too happy.

"Where have you two been?" Crowley asked, a bit annoyed.

"Doesn't matter. Question is: what have you been up to?" Sam retaliated.

"Aww, don't trust me? After all we've been through?" Crowley smirked and winked at Sam, enjoying how Gabe bristled next to him.

Sam glared at him and turned to watch police arrive, along with an ambulance, to try to pull the truck away from the pole. "Who was it?"

For once Crowley turned serious. "Tracy and Ben Bellville. Don't make a difference, but if I had gotten here sooner, I would have stopped it."

"I believe you. Come on, we got to talk to the parents after the police do," Sam said, motioning Gabe and Crowley after him. Gabe followed instantly, but Crowley paused in shock. A Winchester had never told him that they believed him. Ever. It was a startling concept. Eventually, he followed after the hunter and angel.

00000000000000000

Dean woke to the sound of singing. Blinking and looking around wearily, he noticed the sun was a lot brighter than it should have been. He stretched, and then froze as he brushed against another body.

Looking over, he allowed a small smile to grace his face. Cass was still asleep, mouth open slightly, hair messier than usual. He was lying on his back, arms thrown above his head. Dean gave a small chuckle and started to get up. The singing stopped.

"About time. You were asleep for quite awhile." Aphrodite bounded over and grinned. Dean paused.

"How long?" he asked.

"It's noon," she answered. Dean blinked again.

"Shit, really?" He usually never slept that long, as he usually woke up in a cold sweat over nightmares from Hell or because he heard a noise and was worried it was something bad. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You guys looked cute asleep," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and gazed over at Cass. "I'm glad he has you, Dean. I admit I made a mistake once with him, but it was probably the best mistake I've ever made with anybody," she said, her eyes soft.

"What happened?" Dean asked, following her gaze.

"Can't tell you. Not my place. Now, wake Lover-boy over there so we can go eat. Well, so you can go eat and I will check out the guys," she said, grinning again. She was dressed in a simple shirt-and-pants combo, but something about her made her look extra glowly.

"Um, Aphrodite? What's with the charm?" Dean asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"It's a bet I have going with myself. If I can't get at least twenty guys to hit on me by tonight, I can't treat myself to a spa day." She turned her grin onto him and flounced away. "Get him up! I want to go soon!"

He huffed, but couldn't help a smile. He was starting to enjoy the idea of an Order being passed. A week ago, he would have been trying to drown himself in beer by now and hitting on every woman that walked past him. Now, not only was he sober, but also he had only hit on one woman with bad results. He hadn't even tried hitting on Aphrodite.

Not to mention, a week ago he would not have Cass. He stood over him now, feeling slightly like a creeper, and just looked at him. He never claimed he liked guys, but something about Cass drew him in. He was different from other men, excluding the fact he used to be an angel.

Suddenly he was looking into deep blue eyes. Cass gave a small smile at Dean, though he looked slightly confused.

"Why are you standing over me, Dean?" he asked, sitting up.

Dean blushed, something he rarely did. "Nothing. Come on, let's get dressed. Aphrodite wants to go out and eat."

Cass nodded and stood. Dean had forgotten that Cass had gone to bed in only a towel, which now fell away. He quickly averted his gaze, still a bit uncomfortable with checking out a man.

Dean helped him into his clothes, a simple blue shirt and denim jeans, before changing himself. He threw on a white shirt and a pair of darker blue jeans. He had to help Cass put his shoes on, and then they were ready.

Out of nowhere, Aphrodite popped up. "Are we ready?" she asked.

Both men answered yes, and she dragged them outside. It was a nice day, sunny and warm. They ended up choosing a little café a couple blocks from the hotel. Aphrodite went to go get the men's orders, and Dean got the drinks. Cass was sitting at their table by himself when someone came up to him.

"Hey cutie. Here by yourself?"

Cass looked up at the redheaded guy. He had dark brown eyes and a slight beard. His shirt was faded and his jeans were torn, but his shoes looked brand new. There was something about his eyes though that made Cass want to run to Dean before remembering he used to be a fierce angel.

"No, actually. I'm here with my-" Cass was about to say 'boyfriend', but was that what this was? Was he actually in a real relationship with Dean? "-friend," he finished lamely.

The redhead cracked a smile. "In that case, they won't mind if I took you away for a bit, right?" He held out a hand.

"Actually, they would mind. In fact, they mind that you are standing too close to him," a voice behind the redhead said. He turned and looked at Dean.

"Let me guess, you're the 'friend'?" The guy gave Dean a once-over. "Typical."

"Look, man, just leave and we'll call it a day. But I really don't appreciate you coming on to my friend." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. He was about five inches taller than the guy, who seemed to notice that.

"I was merely seeing if he wanted some _interesting _company. But I'll take my leave. Name's Rick, and I think you will be seeing a lot of me around." The guy winked and walked off.

"You okay?" Dean asked Cass. Cass looked up at him.

"Dean, are we dating?" Cass asked bluntly. Dean drew back a tiny bit, not expecting that, but grinned.

"Yeah, I think we are," he answered. The two smiled at each other, not noticing Aphrodite running up to them with a concerned look on her face. She paused when she got to the table, sighed, and smacked Dean on the back of the head.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"We need to go now." She looked around, as if scouting for something.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean was looking around too, but didn't know for what.

"It's Sam. Gabriel sent me a message. He and Crowley were following Sam when they were attacked by something. With both of them fighting, they didn't notice that anything was wrong until the attackers left. We have to go. Sam's missing!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: I don't remember if in the show they had met Asmodeus, but for the story's sake, let's say they hadn't. **

**0000000000000000000**

Sam slowly blinked his eyes open. He seemed to be in a room almost like Bobby's panic room. There was a small table, a cot, and a chair to which he was currently tied. He tested the rope tying him to the chair and found out it was too strong to break.

He tried to recall who took him, but came up blank. All he remembered was Gabe and Crowley fighting some sort of shadow, then another shadow had wrapped around Sam. That's all he remembered.

He heard a door open behind him and footsteps walked in.

"Little Sammy. I had wondered when I was going to be meeting you," a voice said, coming closer. A man appeared in Sam's sight. He actually was a very handsome man. Golden skin, brown hair, and eyes greener than Dean's. He had a small scar on his chin and dark stubble was forming on his face. His clothes looked expensive and tailor-made.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? You can't hurt me, you're under an order," Sam said, trying to keep his voice strong. He had faith in Gabe and Crowley finding him before it got too bad.

The man laughed. "But I found a loophole. See, my shadows didn't harm you, so they completed the job. You're in my home now, so it wouldn't work on me. I'm home anyways."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"You've met my sister, so guess who I am. I'll give you a hint. We're twins," he said, smiling.

Sam struggled to remember and was suddenly reminded of a myth he had read with Aphrodite's comments of someone being her brother.

"Asmodeus?" Sam asked, uncertain and hoping for a negative.

"Bingo. Asmodeus, demon of lust, at your service." He gave a bow and grinned. "I've been keeping an eye out on you and your brother for a long time now. Your brother never disappointed me, always hopping from chick to chick, but you? You sicken me." His smile dropped and his face hardened. "You, with your ideas of true love. Never sleeping around just for the fun of it. Dean does. I though you wanted to be more like your brother. Don't you want to impress him? Don't you want him to _love you_?"

"No! You're the sick one! That's my brother!" Sam said angrily.

Asmodeus shrugged. "From what I've heard 'Incest is the best. The closer the kin, the deeper it goes in'." He sneered. "And you two are pretty close."

Sam felt a bit sick. He could not even imagine liking Dean in that way. The feeling worsened as Asmodeus went on.

"Just wait until he finds you here. Nothing could stop me now. Your pathetic angel can't even save you once your infected with my venom. One little bite, that's all it takes and soon, your mother would be looking sexy. But…your mother's dead, isn't she?" He grinned again, snapping his fingers. Another guy appeared with red hair and brown eyes.

"My lord?" The new guy bowed.

"Where's Baal?" Asmodeus asked.

"Crowley killed him, so it's going to take a while for him to appear here," the new guy answered.

"Very well. Halpas, take care of Sam while I go get his brother. Make him look nice, after all, we're going to be holding a nice little…_family reunion_," Asmodeus ordered, laughing. Halpas nodded, grinning back. Asmodeus disappeared and Halpas began unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

"The fuck, dude?" Sam shouted, struggling to get away.

"You heard the boss. Gots to make you look pretty." Halpas laughed and continued on.

Sam continued to struggle and swear until Halpas pressed his hand to Sam's forehead. Sam started to grow weaker and weaker until finally falling into a deep sleep.

0000000000000000

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Dean asked. He and Cas were sitting on the bed in the little motel the other three had been staying at. Aphrodite was looking out the window, Gabe was slumped in a chair, and Crowley was standing by the door.

"We were headed to talk to the Bellvilles, their children just died. We were suddenly attacked by shadows; they wrapped around us and prevented us from seeing anything else. Then they disappeared. That's when we realized Sam was gone." Gabe spoke dejectedly, barely moving from his spot on the chair.

"Great. So we don't know who took him. Now what?" Dean grumbled.

Aphrodite had been thinking hard. She knew of at least one person who fought with shadows. "Did the shadows smell nice? Like maybe perfume or cologne?" she asked.

Crowley suddenly straightened. "Yeah. Does that mean…" He trailed off. Even he was hesitant about using _his_ name.

Aphrodite nodded. "Seems like my brother decided to come out and play."

"Wait. Brother?" Dean was confused.

"I am a twin. Asmodeus and I were great together until he became twisted. He turned love into a game, into an obsession. I got fed up with him mocking me with his new powers of lust, so I went to Hades and offered Asmodeus up to him. Since then, he works underground, as the demon of Lust, one of the seven deadly sins. If he has Sam, I fear for the worst," she said, her eyes unusually somber.

"Even Lucifer wouldn't mess with him. He is very powerful, just like her," Crowley said, nodding towards the goddess.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and rescue Sam!" Dean was on his feet in no time.

"We don't know where he is. Hell is a vast, complex realm. He could be anywhere there," Aphrodite pointed out.

"Or he could be here, amusing himself by watching you pathetic losers form a rescue plan." Everyone turned and looked at Asmodeus, who appeared right behind Dean. "Hi!"

Cass was on his feet faster than Dean, glaring at the newcomer. "Get away from him," he said in his gravelly voice.

Asmodeus just smiled. "No. Dean wants to know where his brother is, right? Well, I plan on telling him." Quicker than even Cass could move, he flipped Dean back around and wrapped an arm around his chest, pinning the hunter against the god-turned-demon. "But it would be more fun showing him."

"As, put him down," Aphrodite said, squaring her shoulders and facing her brother fully.

Asmodeus sucked in a breath. "Can't do that, Afro. See, Sam is waiting for his brother. And I've got something big planned for them." He leaned closer to Dean's ear and whispered, even though everyone could hear him, "Ever wonder what it's like, Dean? Screwing your own family?"

Gabe stood too, anger showing on his face. "Leave the Winchesters alone and go back to your hell-hole."

"It gets boring though," Asmodeus whined, sounding very much like a petulance child. "This is so much more fun. In fact, I have a gift for Dean." With that said, he leaned down a bit more and lightly licked Dean's neck, causing the hunter to squirm in disgust. Then Asmodeus bit down, breaking the skin on Dean's neck. Dean gasped, then slumped in Asmodeus's arms.

"What did you just do?" Cass snarled, fists clenching.

"Relax, it's not going to kill him. Just gonna make him _real_ horny." Asmodeus grinned. "He won't care who or what he screws, but don't worry. I'll fix him up with someone real nice. In fact, you guys might know him. Six feet, four inches tall. Likes to wear plaid. Name rhymes with ham." Asmodeus winked and disappeared, leaving behind two frustrated angels, a worried demon, and a pissed-off goddess.

"We have to find them now. Before they do something they'll regret." Gabe paced now, trying to think of where they went. Then he turned and rounded on Crowley. "You! You're the king of hell. Why didn't you toss around some orders? Maybe threaten him a bit?"

Crowley tried not to shrink back as Gabe got in his face. "I'm just the king. Contrary to human royalty, there are people higher than kings. I control most demons, but above me are the ones like Asmodeus, gods and goddesses who were banished to Hell. Above them is Hades himself. He's our god. I can't pull rank over Asmodeus; I'm technically below him."

Cass was suddenly reminded of something. "Guys, it's actually a good thing he took Dean." He held his hand up as Gabe rounded on him. "Let me speak. I share a profound bond with Dean. I can usually tell where he is at all times unless there is something hiding him from me, a power Asmodeus does not have. I can find him, and that would lead us to where the brothers are."

"So, what are we waiting for? Find him," Aphrodite said. She rubbed her forehead. She really hated dealing with her temperamental brother sometimes.

000000000000000000

"Don't touch me!" Sam snarled for the fifth time. Halpas rolled his eyes and continued dressing him. He had given Sam a bath with water that smelled like Old Spice and was now dressing him in a dark blue suit combo. Of course, Sam was resisting like hell, even though the smaller demon was clearly stronger.

"You won't be saying that once your reunited with your brother," a singsong voice said behind Sam. Sam groaned, recognizing the voice. Asmodeus entered Sam's line of sight, grinning.

"You don't know where Dean is. I separated from him," Sam said, not liking the way those brown eyes lit up.

"Oh, but I do. In fact, he is currently receiving his own bath. Although I had to bite him sooner than I intended. I didn't realize he would be with angels and my own dear sister." The way he said that last part made Sam think that even Asmodeus didn't want to fight a holy being and risk God's wrath. There were only a few deities that had God's strength, and Asmodeus wasn't one. He had always been weaker than Aphrodite, which was one of the reasons he became twisted.

Sam cursed and struggled again. Halpas calmly dodged Sam's foot and finished fixing his tie. "Why are you doing this to us?" Sam asked, refocusing on the tall man. Asmodeus only stood six feet, shorter than the brothers, but taller than Halpas, who was about 5'8".

"Ohh, let's pick one, shall we?" Asmodeus grinned. "Both of you are sexy, your brothers which adds to the charm, you're insanely sexy when you struggle, and I'm bored. Ever since this order came out, I've been stuck at home. Doesn't matter with my job, as humans will always know lust, but do you realize how boring it is? Stuck at home with nothing to do? It's tedious." He shook his head.

"Are you gay?" Sam didn't mean to ask that one, he winced as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Asmodeus grinned wider. "Lust takes on no preferred gender. The straightest man would still look twice at a sexy man. Take your brother for instance. Straight as an arrow. Yet, he elects to hang around a male more often than a female. I should of known his little watch-dog would be there, but alas, I was to excited to care." He laughed and reached out to flick Sam's nose. "I do not care about gender. I care about attractiveness. And you, my friend, are very attractive." His gaze swept over Sam. "But not for me to touch, sadly. Don't worry, I may have that pleasure soon enough."

He blew a kiss towards Sam and walked away, still laughing. Halpas finished with his work and stepped back.

"Mhm, boss is right. No touching, but you sure are a pretty boy," Halpas said, sneering. Sam glared at him, wishing with all his might that Gabe found him soon.

He worried though that the angel might get there too late. Halpas left, shouting something indistinguishable. Sam pulled once more at the ropes securing him to the chair. He finally quit resisting and sighed.

He had to find a way out of the mess, before they sent Dean in. Dean was bad enough as it was, but Sam knew how strong Asmodeus's venom was. He knew Dean did not have a chance, and that Sam would look like the hottest guy he'd ever seen in Dean's eyes. Family had no concept when under Asmodeus's thumb. He leaned his head back and sighed. Then he heard the door open again.

_Gabe, man, please hurry._ Sam thought before seeing who had come in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: Time for the grand rescue and even some smut :D **

**0000000000000000000**

Gabriel and Castiel had a plan. Since they cold disguise themselves, they would go undercover and rescue the brothers. Aphrodite was the one who suggested they go as two other sins, Greed and Sloth. Gabe, who was disguised as Greed, sort of liked the 6'2" frame and black hair. Cass was a lot shorter at only 5'5" with golden hair. The angels walked into Asmodeus's house.

The demon of lust himself popped up soon after they entered the house. "Ahh, Mammon, my dear friend," Asmodeus said, clapping Gabe on the shoulder. "Did you come here to watch? I tried to keep it a secret, but you know how you are with secrets." He winked at Gabe and turned to Cass. "I'm a bit surprised to see you, Belphegor. You usually can't get out of bed even."

Cass slowly shrugged, thankful he had researched the sins so thoroughly. Belphegor did everything slowly, as everything apparently took so much energy. "I heard from Mammon here that you had interesting news," he said just as slowly.

Asmodeus grinned. He wasn't exactly the smartest, believing their disguises. "Excellent. The show's about to start. One of my star performers is getting a bath, and the other is waiting."

"Do you think I could look at the waiting one? Just a peek, come on," Gabe groveled. He knew that Mammon wanted to know and see everything.

Asmodeus laughed and clapped Gabe's shoulder again. "That's our Mammon! Always wanting a sneak peek." He chuckled and gestured down the hallway behind him. "Waiting one is in the third door on the left, the one getting a bath is fifth door. I'll be getting ready myself, so feel free to look around." With that said, he sauntered off.

Gabe and Cass could not believe it was that easy. According to Aphrodite, Asmodeus was a bit slower on the uptake, but that seemed a bit too easy. Looking at each other, they quickly formed a plan. Gabe would go find Sam and get him out of there, Cass would get Dean.

Gabe walked down the hall first, listening intently. Finally, as he neared the third door, he heard what he was listening for.

_Gabe, man, please hurry. _Sam prayed silently. Gabe grabbed the knob and opened the door, walking into the room. Sam was sitting with his back to the door, hands tied behind him to the chair. He was dressed in a suit with his hair neatly combed. He walked in front of him, watching as Sam cringed at first, before realizing who it was.

"Great, are you another helper? Am I about to get a manicure? You can tell your boss to suck it!" Gabe had forgotten that he didn't look like himself, but had to force himself not to chuckle as Sam lashed out.

He bent close to Sam's ear. "Hey, Samsquatch, it's me."

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Gabriel?" Gabe nodded. "Prove it."

Gabe sighed now, but smiled. "We were searching for two demons, Baal and Halpas, when Crowley and I were attacked. We enjoyed a really hot make-out session a couple of days ago."

Sam's eyes didn't widen. "Where?"

"Dean's baby, aka the Impala." He grinned. "Done interrogating?"

Now, Sam relaxed. "Thank god. We need to get out of here before Dean comes in. And who are you anyways? I mean the disguise."

"Greed. He's another sin. Cass is Sloth." Gabe quickly untied Sam's hands and then they both vanished to the spot Aphrodite planned out. She knew Asmodeus would follow once he realized his performers were gone.

0000000000000000

Cass gently opened the fifth door on the right, peering in. He saw the redhead from earlier and Dean. Dean was being scrubbed down in a sweet-smelling scent.

"Come on, man. What do you say? All I need is ten minutes." Dean was pleading with the redhead, who sneered and pushed Dean's wandering hands away.

"Just wait. You'll have someone all to yourself in a few minutes," Halpas said, flicking Dean on the nose. Dean wrinkled his nose and sighed.

"Can't wait. Hurts too bad." He gestured vaguely towards his jutting erection.

Halpas sneered again and got up, turning around. "Oh, Belphegor. Didn't hear you come in."

"Just wanted to see him," Cass slowly raised an arm and pointed at Dean. Halpas nodded.

"Sexy little beast, isn't he? Oh, I can't wait until this show gets on the road." The demon clapped his hands together and grinned. He dusted himself off and headed towards the door.

Moving quickly, Cass grabbed Halpas and spun him towards his chest, trapping the demon. Not expecting Cass to move fast, Halpas froze. Cass took out his hidden knife and held it at the demon's throat.

"Belphegor?" Halpas asked, confused.

Cass dropped the voice and answered in his own. "No. I'm the cutie. Next time, I suggest you think before kidnapping my boyfriend." With that said, he stabbed the demon, sending him away. He walked over to Dean.

"Are you here to suck me?" Dean asked, completely out of his right mind. Cass sighed and dropped the disguise all together. "Cass! I'm glad to see you. I haven't told you how pretty you are, how much I want to see your lips wrapped around-"

"Dean, we must go now." Cass cut him off, not wanting to admit Dean's words were causing strange reactions in his body.

Dean mewled. "At least jerk me off or something…" He gave a pointed glance at his crotch.

Cass didn't want to touch him while he was in this state, as he felt that would be taking advantage of him. He shook his head and touched his fingertips to Dean's head, ready to take him out of there.

"Did you really think I was that stupid? That I wouldn't check in on Sam and find him gone?" Asmodeus sounded insulted.

Cass tried to leave, but Asmodeus was faster. He reached them in record time and harshly bit down on Cass's neck, infecting him with his venom.

Cass felt the effects almost immediately, the soft haze followed by an intense craving for physical contact.

Groaning, Cass dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He had to get to Aphrodite…only she could neutralize this lust…Ugh, he needed release in the worst way.

Asmodeus watched the angel struggled against the venom before succumbing to it. He smirked to himself and settled back to enjoy this delightful scene. It wasn't the brothers, but he could make do with an angel and a hunter.

Cass's body felt on fire. He knew there was only one way to put it out. Struggling to his feet, he stumbled over to Dean and pulled the man up with ease, using his angel strength. He crashed his lips onto Dean's.

The hunter responded instantly, tangling his hands into the messy dark hair on Cass. Their tongues fought a courageous battle, neither gaining the upper hand. Dean was already naked, but Cass felt restricted in his clothes. Dean pulled back from the kiss slightly.

"Allow me," he said, unbuttoning Cass's shirt and tossing it aside. He got rid of the pants and boxers too, leaving Cass to toe off his shoes and socks. Soon, the pair was standing naked, skin touching skin.

Dean moaned and grabbed the angel, pulling him even closer. He planted harsh kisses on his jawline and neck, biting down a few times. Cass groaned as Dean left marks. Without thinking, Cass moved his hips, rolling them forwards and rubbing against Dean, who growled at the contact.

The two were so focused on each other, they didn't notice the scene change. Now they were standing in a bedroom. Cass did notice the bed and shoved Dean onto it. Dean fell, pulling Cass with him. They continued to rut against each other, trying to find the friction they needed.

"Cass, man, I want you so badly," Dean whimpered, stretching his neck when Cass left a few marks of his own on Dean's neck.

"I _need _you," Cass told the hunter in between kisses. He shifted, turning Dean around. "Get on your hands and knees," the angel ordered.

Dean mewled again. "You're so fucking hot when you order me around." He did as he was told, shivering in anticipation.

Cass groaned and reached out, blindly grabbing a bottle that hadn't been there before. Quickly reading the label, he confirmed it was lube and squirted some onto his hand. Tracing around Dean's entrance, he roughly pushed a finger inside. Dean instantly arched, moaning loudly.

"God, more…I need more!" Dean yelled.

Cass harshly bit Dean's neck, drawing a whimper from the hunter. "My name isn't God. Say the wrong name again and you will be punished."

Dean sucked in a breath. "Got it, Cass. Won't happen again, but you gotta add more."

Cass listened, adding in another finger and pumping the two in and out. He quickly added a third and crooked his fingers, somehow instantly finding that certain spot he had heard so much about. Dean's response was immediate. He tossed his head back and groaned louder than before.

"Fuck! Right there, man." He was panting.

Cass needed release, so he withdrew his fingers, ignoring Dean's protests. He slicked his cock up with more lube and positioned himself at Dean's entrance. Without a word, he thrust hard, earning another whimper from Dean.

Shifting slightly, he found the angle that hit that same spot and thrust more quickly and harshly into the hunter. Dean wasn't entirely sure what he was saying, if anything at all, but he knew that this was the best feeling in the world. Much better than women.

Reaching around Dean, Cass grabbed the hunter's neglected cock and began pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"Cass! I'm close!" Dean warned. Cass buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and went even faster, both of them drawing the brink together.

"Come for me, Dean," Cass ordered. Dean instantly obeyed, coming with a shout. Cass soon followed, slumping over onto Dean afterwards.

"I love you, Cass," Dean said quietly, still not sure what he was saying.

"I love you too, Dean," Cass responded. Both of them soon fell asleep.

Asmodeus, as much as he enjoyed the show, was furious now. He had bitten them! They shouldn't be feeling _love_, only lust! Yet… They had just declared their love for each other.

He scowled and kicked the chair, turning his back on the sleeping couple.

"Are we behaving like a child again?" Asmodeus turned back to see Aphrodite standing besides Cass and Dean.

"You're one to talk," Asmodeus retorted.

"Don't you see it now?" She nodded towards the two sleeping men. "The way they said they love each other under your evil spell?"

"So? They're drugged. They have no idea what they're saying." He shrugged.

"Come on, As. You know how your spell works. Even lust can't survive unless there is attraction. Did you really think the brothers would work? Considering they are not attracted to each other? They may love each other, but it is a platonic love. These two, however, are most attracted to each other. Now, if you don't mind, we have an appointment. Don't keep me waiting." Aphrodite transported the sleeping figures away, leaving behind her very pissed off brother.

She had a plan, and she knew Asmodeus would eventually come to her. He always did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: Here's some background on Asmodeus and Aphrodite. I thought it would be fun to know, since it's fun to think and write about. Also, the reason Cass had powers last chapter will be explained in this.**

**0000000000000000000**

Ever since they were kids, Asmodeus looked up to her sister. She was smarter, more powerful, and more liked than Asmodeus could ever hope to be. A lot of myths say that Aphrodite was born from the sea from her father's genitals. That was only half true.

Aphrodite was born from the sea, but not from genitals. Zeus had impregnated a titan named Dione. Since Dione feared Hera, she fled to the sea and begged Poseidon to hide her until she gave birth. Pitying her, Poseidon agreed, sending a fierce storm to cover Dione. She ended up giving birth to Aphrodite first, then Asmodeus. She kissed her children, bestowing the gift of love onto them.

Growing up, Asmodeus grew resentful since Aphrodite was well liked. He began to grow resentful of his gift, wishing he could throw it away. When Aphrodite made the first cupid, taking a strand of hair and blowing life into it, Asmodeus grew even more resentful. His gift began to twist in on itself, becoming a mere shadow of what it used to be.

While Aphrodite charmed people and helped them, Asmodeus tricked them, making them into little more than animals. When Aphrodite took another lover, Asmodeus thought of plans to make people bow to him. Soon, Aphrodite began to notice. She feared Asmodeus would one day turn his powers on her. Seeking a solution, she went to Hades.

Hades had been watching Asmodeus, enjoying the way he made people turn from the good way and delve into the dark path. He accepted Aphrodite's offer and took Asmodeus in, on the condition Aphrodite be allowed to visit him whenever she wanted.

As expected, Asmodeus fought this new change, cursing love and Aphrodite. He grew so angry, so twisted; his god title was taken away. He was left a demon. He continued to live bitterly, hating those moments when his sister decided to check in on him. He did what he could to anger her, turning some of her works into twisted versions of themselves. But, no matter what he did, a small part of him still yearned to be liked. A small part of him still wished he was as good as his sister, the sister who he rather liked. He could complain and fight back all he wanted, but in the end, he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

Which is what he did now.

00000000000000000

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, dressing the still-sleeping couple. She gazed around the large, empty field she picked for this battle. Gabe and Sam were standing off to one side, quietly discussing something. Crowley was standing a few feet away, hands tucked into his pockets, also looking around him. But while Aphrodite was just looking, he was making sure no threat appeared.

Everyone had been most surprised when Crowley began to change. He started becoming more protective, more on guard around the Winchesters. All because Sam simply said he believed in him. A week ago, if someone told Sam and Dean that Crowley would protect them, they would of laughed then punched the person in the face. But no one could doubt that now. It was Crowley who suggested the plan, that Gabe give Cass some of his powers and disguise themselves.

While Cass was able to use Gabe's powers to try to rescue Dean, when he wakes, he will be back to human.

Aphrodite walked over to Sam and Gabe. "-so sick. He wanted me to end up with Dean!" Sam was saying.

"Yeah, Asmodeus does have a thing for siblings." Aphrodite grinned and bumped her hip against Sam's. "Look on the bright side. Gabe rescued you."

"Yeah, but I couldn't help Dean. Cass wasn't supposed to get infected too." Gabe pointed over to his sleeping brother.

Aphrodite shrugged. "At least they won't be so uptight now."

Sam laughed. "We're talking about Dean. Uptight is all he knows. Now, when's Asmodeus going to get here?"

She shrugged again. "I didn't give him a time or place. It will take him awhile to track me. Maybe…a day?"

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you go hang out with your angel for a bit? I'll watch over Dean and Cass," Aphrodite said, ushering Gabe and Sam away. Grinning, the angel whisked Sam away without questioning it.

Aphrodite walked over to Crowley. "You've changed," she stated simply. The demon slanted her a look, then sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. I have. Hardy boys have grown on me." Crowley nodded towards Dean.

"I think they'd tell you the same thing," Aphrodite said, winking. Crowley allowed himself a small smile.

"Wouldn't matter anyways," he said, sighing. "King of hell, hunters, not a good equation."

"Why not?" she asked. "They have angel friends. Why can't they have demon friends?"

Crowley gave a dry laugh. "Demons don't roll on the same page as angels, Sweetheart. Nobody likes demons. Everybody likes angels."

"Well…I like demons." At Crowley's bemused glance, she grinned. "I do. Well, it's more of just one demon. Three guesses who." She bumped hips with him and sauntered off, planning on trying to wake the humans.

Crowley stared after her, wondering when the hell did he become so soft?

000000000000000

"Whoa, where are we?" Sam looked around at the white sand and clear blue waters. They were somewhere warm and beautiful, with large flowers by the smooth cliffs in the distance and colorful birds soaring overhead.

"Rio." Gabe grinned as Sam's mouth dropped.

"Rio as in Rio de Janeiro?"

"No, Rio as in Rio de Africa."

Sam laughed, wrapping the angel in a big hug. Gabe was surprised, but returned the hug with gusto. His head barely reached the top of Sam's chest, but he wasn't concerned. It was actually a nice feeling, like Sam could protect him from anything, even though Gabe was an angel.

Sam let go and looked around, noting the lack of people. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Home. I made them all believe the beach was closed today. We have it all to ourselves." Gabe's heart actually stuttered a bit at Sam's wide grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam quickly stripped down to his boxers and ran to the water, laughing. Gabe laughed too and stripped down also. Running after Sam, they jumped in the warm water.

"This is so awesome!" Sam said, splashing Gabe. Gabe splashed him back and soon the two were having a splash war. After ten minutes of that, they headed back to the beach, slumping onto towels that Gabe snapped there.

Sam turned so he was hovering over Gabe, smiling down at the angel. Gabe grinned and pulled him down for a kiss. Sam obeyed, cradling the angel's face in his hands. This kiss was gentle, unrushed, and they enjoyed every minute of it. Gabe ran his hands through Sam's long hair, liking the softness.

Even though the moment was sweet, both had a painful hard-on, realizing this after an accidental brushing against each other. The kiss turned a bit more forceful, Sam running his hands down Gabe's sides, Gabe lightly tugging on Sam's hair.

"This…the moment?" Gabe asked breathlessly as the two broke apart for air. Sam nodded and kissed Gabe again with a lot more intensity.

Even though Gabe could of snapped their clothes away, he wanted the full experience and settled for quickly tugging Sam's boxers down. Sam returned the favor and both took a moment to enjoy the feeling of sudden skin-to-skin contact.

Sam wasted no time in exploring Gabe's body, reaching down and stroking his length, causing the archangel to suck in a sharp breath. Gabe arched into Sam's hand, loving the feeling.

This was new, feeling things. But it seemed, the longer Gabe spent with Sam, the more he felt. He vaguely wondered if this was how Cass felt with Dean. But then Sam started kissing his way down Gabe's body and all thoughts of his brother flew out of his mind.

Sam paused every now and then, sucking lightly on a certain spot, causing Gabe to wriggle and writhe under him. He got to Gabe's cock and planted a gentle kiss on the head, before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Gabe moaned as he experienced this new feeling, slightly bucking into Sam's mouth.

Sam swirled his tongue around and sucked harshly, drawing out another groan from the archangel. Feeling close to the edge, Gabe gently pushed Sam back.

"I need you inside me, Sam," Gabe said, looking into Sam's eyes. Sam swallowed thickly and nodded. Reaching for a bottle that hadn't been there a second ago, Sam squirted out some of the warm liquid onto his hand. He traced Gabe's entrance and gently pushed a finger in, giving the angel time to adjust and relax. Leaning down, Sam captured Gabe's lips in another kiss, tender and sweet. He crooked his finger and slowly added another one, continuing to kiss Gabe.

Gabe wiggled a bit, unused to the intrusions, but rather liking it. He had never been on the receiving end before, so this was all new to him. As Sam added a third finger, suddenly Gabe felt an intense stab of pleasure. He arched his back, crying out. Sam grinned into the kiss.

"Found it," he whispered into Gabe's mouth. Finding a steady rhythm, Sam pushed his fingers in and out of Gabe, hitting that same spot over and over again.

"If that's just your fingers, I need to feel your dick," Gabe panted. Sam chuckled at the angel's bluntness, but obliged. He pulled his fingers out, Gabe whining a bit at the loss, and slicked up his cock with more lube. He leaned over the angel, lifting him slightly, positioning himself and slowly entering Gabe.

Gabe was a bit unsure whether or not he liked this new feeling, but once Sam pulled slightly back out and pushed a little further in, he decided he did like it. Eventually, Sam was fully inside Gabe, pausing to get used to it. He loved the feeling of Gabe all around him. He started moving, adjusting his angle until he heard that sharp intake of breath, signaling he had found that spot again.

The two moved in sync, going faster and faster. Soon, Gabe found himself back on the edge, but this time it seemed Sam was there too. Sam reached in between them and grabbed Gabe's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. They reached the edge together and fell over it, Sam coming inside Gabe, Gabe coming over their stomachs.

Gently pulling out, Sam nestled down next to Gabe, wrapping an arm around the angel's sweaty, messy body. Gabe felt sedated and was content to just lay here with Sam.

"That was amazing," Gabe breathed. Sam chuckled.

"Gabe…I love you," Sam said quietly, unsure because the last time he had said those words, it hadn't ended well.

Gabe wrapped his own arm around the taller human, pulling him close to him. "I love you too, Sam," he said, kissing Sam.

Eventually the two fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, not a care in the world.

00000000000000

Dean's head hurt! His mind felt foggy and when he opened his eyes, he had to quickly shut them again against the blinding light. This was like his top five worst hangovers put together. He groaned in agony.

"Hey, Dean. Here, this will help." Something was pressed into his hand, a glass of some sort. He raised it to his lips and sipped some sweet-tasting liquid. Almost immediately his head felt better and his mind cleared. He opened his eyes and saw Aphrodite leaning over him.

"Hey, feeling better?" she asked. He nodded and looked around. They were in some sort of field. Cass was lying next to him and Crowley was standing a few feet away.

"Ugh…What happened?" Dean asked, slowly standing up. Cass was still asleep.

"Asmodeus got to you. And Cass." Aphrodite seemed far too cheerful about something.

"What else?" Dean asked hesitantly. Knowing the goddess, it could be anything. "And how did he get Cass? He was with you guys right?"

"Gabe and Cass tried to rescue you, it was all Crowley's idea," Aphrodite said, pointing at the demon king, who smirked and waved. "Gabe gave some of his powers to Cass, and they disguised themselves as other sins. But Cass was too slow and Asmodeus caught on too fast. Gabe got Sam out, but Asmodeus bit Cass. You two… Well, you two did the dirty and I'm betting neither of you remember it." She looked a bit sad at that.

"Whoa, what? Cass and I…had sex?" Dean didn't know if he was shocked or disappointed he couldn't remember it.

"Yeah." Aphrodite looked at him in sympathy, then turning to Cass. "He should be waking soon."

Suddenly, Cass jerked in his sleep and then sat straight up, staring around blindly because of the bright sun. "Dean!" he called out in a panic.

Dean leaned down quickly and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm right here, Cass," he said, using his other hand to smooth down Cass's hair. Aphrodite handed Cass the same cup she had prepared for Dean. "Cass, drink this. It will help."

Cass gulped it down and shuddered, regaining himself. "I just remembered Asmodeus coming towards me. After that, it's all blurry."

"It's okay, we got away from him. Don't worry about him anymore." Dean knelt down next to Cass.

"Well…" Aphrodite looked guilty at something.

"Well what?" Dean demanded.

"I've actually invited him here… He should be here in less than a day," she said, grinning sheepishly. Dean just looked at her.

"Son of a bitch," he spat finally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

**Author's note: After this I think I might have one or two more chapters than it's done. I think this turned out to be a great story :)**

**0000000000000000000**

"Why is he coming here?" Cass asked, grabbing onto Dean's shirt and refusing to let go.

"It's time to set him straight once and for all," Aphrodite said, a bit sadly. She knew this day was coming, but she kept hoping to push it off. She was tired of making mistakes, like with Cass and Dennis, so she was just squaring her shoulders and hoping for the best.

"What do you mean?" Dean couldn't help but wonder.

"He needs to learn the error of his ways. Now, since he created lust, it will still be here, but not as bad." She walked over to them and crouched down next to them. "I'm sorry guys, especially Cass, but this needs to be done. I know it's hard enough learning to be human, and I don't want you guys constantly worrying about Asmodeus."

Cass nodded, his grip tightening on Dean's shirt. Dean helped him up, both standing shakily.

"Cass? You plan on letting me go any time soon?" Dean asked. Cass quickly shook his head.

"No. I need to touch a part of you for now," he answered. Dean sighed.

"Fine." He looked over to Aphrodite. "By the way, where's Sam and Gabriel?"

"Right here!" Sam called, suddenly appearing with Gabriel. Dean glowered at the two, taking in the slightly mussed hair and wrinkled clothing.

"Where have you two been? Partying with Lindsey Lohan?" Dean asked, glaring at his brother and the angel.

"Shut up. Now, when's Asmodeus supposed to be here?" Sam tried to change the subject. Aphrodite tried to answer but was cut off by Dean.

"No, don't tell me to shut up, okay?" He gently tried to pry off Cass's hands but gave up and just moved him to behind him, fully facing his brother. He knew that he was just feeling scared about the whole Asmodeus thing and him having sex with Cass, but he couldn't stop himself from snapping and taking it out on his brother.

"Hey, save the family bonding stuff for later behind closed doors. We've got a demon to worry about," Crowley snapped, stepping forward. "It's not our fault you don't like the idea of your brother hooking up with an angel, which, by the way, makes you one filthy hypocrite." He tilted his head towards Cass.

"I'm not saying that. I just don't want him running off without telling me, especially if it's with Gabriel, AKA Trickster." Dean crossed his arms and turned his glare onto Crowley.

Sam sighed, entirely too used to his brother's moods. "Dean, it's not like I'm a kid again. I can leave without telling you."

"Well, what if something happened to you? Huh? You think _Gabe's_ gonna be around forever and save you from every little thing? What is he going to kiss your paper cuts and make it all better?"

Gabriel stepped forwards now. "Listen, Deanster, and listen good. I _will_ be around forever; you have no say in that. I am fully capable of taking care of Sam, and if he so much as gets a splinter, I'll be there to get it out. Now you can take your righteous attitude and shove it into your ass, because I'm not going anywhere. Got it?" His voice was low and strong. Aphrodite scooted closer to Crowley, biting her lower lip. She hated fighting, of any sort, but she knew this needed to be said. It was bad enough she had to fight her own brother; she wasn't about to get into this argument.

Dean looked Gabriel over, and then nodded. Sam relaxed and Cass stood on his tiptoes to see Gabe's face over Dean's shoulder. The two elder brothers seemed to have reached an unspoken truce.

"Aww, isn't that touching?" Everyone turned to see Asmodeus leaning against a tree about five feet away from Aphrodite and Crowley. "You know, I've always hated touching moments." He gave a slight shiver. "Too…sentimental. I prefer just getting your rocks off and living the moment, right Dean?" He winked at Dean and faced his sister. "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?"

"I'm going to stop you once and for all," she declared, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Stop me? Why?" Asmodeus pushed off from the tree and stepped closer towards his sister and Crowley, who shifted slightly, placing himself closer to Aphrodite.

"Asmodeus, when Mother gave us her gift, this isn't what she wanted." Aphrodite glanced at Crowley and gave a slight nod. He nodded back and stepped away. "She gave us the gift of love so that we may bring some peace into this world."

Her brother snorted. "Mother was weak. She feared Hera, a goddess who never lifted a finger against her. She gave us this gift so that we could save her, making Hera like her enough to spare her life. Look how that turned out."

Dean, Sam, Cass, Gabriel, and Crowley had never heard this story before. They were curious as to why Asmodeus was the way he is.

Aphrodite frowned slightly. "Mother feared Hera for good reason. Hera has never harmed you, so you sit there thinking she is some great goddess who is peaceful and pretty. That's a lie. Hera was just as wrathful as Artemis or Athena. She gave us that gift, not to save her, but to save us. She knew she would die by Hera's hand, but she gave us a fighting chance. She knew Hera would think twice about killing us if we had the gift of love."

Asmodeus scowled. "I do not sit there and think her peaceful and pretty. I know what she is capable of, what she has done. But she did not even know of Mother until we were born. If she had not run to the sea and begged Poseidon to save her, Hera would of remained ignorant of her existence. She signed off on her own death!"

Dean leaned closer to Sam and whispered, "someone's got mommy issues." Sam coughed to hide his laugh and pushed Dean away from him. This was a serious moment and Sam didn't want to ruin it by laughing.

Aphrodite sighed. "Asmodeus, please. Reconsider your ways. You are more than welcome to come back with me, if only you drop this perverse way of living." She was giving her brother one last chance to redeem himself on his own.

He snarled and spat out, "I do not live a perverse life! If anything is like that, it is _you_! With your pathetic ideas of true love and soul mates." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a golden knife with a jewel-encrusted handle. Aphrodite backed up when she took in the weapon. It was one of the few weapons used to kill a god or goddess. "Let's see how your 'gift' fares against a dagger, shall we?"

Everyone had straightened when they saw the dagger, but Aphrodite's shout caused them to stand down.

"No one move! I must fight him myself or this is all for nothing." She gathered her hair together and tied it back.

"Oh, so noble," he said, sneering. "How…irritating." He grimaced and gripped the knife tighter.

She snapped her fingers and a sleek bow appeared in her hand, a quiver of arrows on her back. She drew an arrow and readied the bow. "Think, Asmodeus. I may not be a fighter, but who beat you at every sport we played over the years?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

She stepped to the side, drawing him away from the small group. As she suspected, he followed instantly, stepping away from them. She continued to draw him away, he followed her every movement.

Cass's grip never faltered as he shifted around Dean to better see what was happening. Gabriel had planted himself in front of Sam, ready to protect him no matter what. Crowley was standing off to the side, intently watching the fight, ready to jump in and defend Aphrodite if needed be.

He suddenly lunged, hoping to catch her off guard. She expected it though and twisted around to miss the edge of the knife. She let loose the arrow and it embedded itself in his thigh.

Asmodeus snarled in pain, wrenching it out and tossing it aside. "Point for you, would you like a cookie?" He feinted left, then swung right.

She fell for the trick and winced as the knife sliced a thin cut on her side, cutting through her shirt. "Hey, I liked that shirt," she said, inspecting it.

They circled each other, both tense and wounded. Asmodeus was worse, slightly limping as he tried not to put weight on the injured leg. She quickly let another arrow fly and this one hit his arm, nearly knocking the knife out of his hand. Seeing a way to win, she aimed for his hand next, this time knocking the knife out of his hand. He snarled again and fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his now bleeding hand.

She moved quickly, grabbing the knife and twisting out of reaching distance. Aphrodite moved forward and swung the knife down. But she didn't see him reach into his jacket a second time. As the golden knife plunged into Asmodeus's chest, he thrust a smaller sliver dagger into Aphrodite's stomach.

"Chew…on that…S-Sister…" Asmodeus said haltingly, coughing and spitting up blood. He tried pulling the knife out, but was too weak. With a violent cough, he slumped to the ground and didn't move again.

Aphrodite lurched back, looking down at the sliver hilt sticking out of her stomach. She took a couple of steps before falling onto the ground. Each breath hurt as she tried to suck in air. Everyone was around her instantly, with Crowley supporting her body.

"Hurts…" she whimpered, grabbing Crowley's sleeve and wincing. Ignoring everyone, he brushed a strand of hair off her face and hushed her, trying to get her to save her strength.

"Gabe, can't you heal her?" Sam asked, worried because she looked paler than usual, but thankfully wasn't coughing up blood yet.

"I-I don't know…I never tried healing a goddess before…" Gabe said, looking down at the hilt. "I could try…"

"Try now! She's dying!" Crowley said, looking at the angel. Dean and Cass looked at him in surprise, Sam looked a bit confused, and Gabriel just looked at the demon.

"Alright, all humans stand back," he warned, rolling up his sleeves. Dean, Cass, and Sam stepped away. Gabriel placed a hand on the hilt and a hand on her shoulder. Aphrodite's eyes had closed by now. "I have to take this out," he told Crowley. The king of hell nodded and held the goddess more tightly. Gabriel, in one swift move, yanked the knife out. Aphrodite's eyes flew back open as she screamed. Gabriel quickly placed his hand over the wound and focused all his energy on it. A soft golden light flowed from his hand to the wound, slowly closing it.

It took nearly all his powers, but eventually Gabriel slumped back onto the ground. She was breathing normally now and the wound was closed and healed. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Crowley?" She gazed up at the demon holding her. She smiled. "I told you I liked a demon," she said, reaching up and pulling him down towards her, giving him a small kiss. Everyone else made a point looking away until she tried to stand. Crowley helped her up and she looked down at Gabriel.

She knelt down and smiled at the exhausted angel. "Thank you," she told him.

"It was nothing," Gabe said, waving her off.

"I know that took a lot out of you, though. I owe you one," she winked and stood back up.

"So…What now?" Dean asked. Aphrodite grinned.

"Well, my brother's dead, Gabriel is tired, Cass is hungry, I say let's go party!" She wiggled her hips and everyone laughed, glad she was okay.

As they walked away from the meadow, after Aphrodite sent her brother's body off in a ritual she knew, Cass turned to Dean.

"How did she know I was hungry? I didn't even know."

Dean laughed and kissed him. "Never question a kickass goddess," he told Cass, watching as Aphrodite, ahead of them, wrapped an arm around Crowley and gave him another kiss. "About anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

**Author's note: I pretty much have this wrapped up, but don't worry, there will be an epilogue and also, im writing another story for supernatural, so keep an eye out for that.**** One last note, there is a small sex scene in this chapter.**

**000000000000000000000000**

"Cass! Calm down!" Dean said, ducking to avoid being hit by Cass's flailing arms.

Help! It's trying to kill me!" Cass yelled, trying to get off the recliner chair. He had sat in it normally, but when Sam pulled a lever the chair and jerked back and a small board had popped up. Cass was now flipping out.

Sam and Gabriel were on the sofa, laughing. Aphrodite was perched on Crowley's lap on the bed and both were trying to hide their quiet snickers.

Dean succeeded in calming the former angel down and then rounded on Sam.

"Why would you do that? You know he isn't used to things like that," Dean snapped. Sam just laughed harder. Sighing, Dean turned to Cass and helped him off the chair. Everyone had gone back to the hotel to eat and relax before they went to a night club party. Dean wasn't so sure about that, he was worried about how Cass was going to take it.

"Hey, it's nearly eleven. It's almost time to go," Aphrodite said.

"Remind me again why we're going to a random club party?" Sam said.

"Because the owner owes me a favor. I hooked him up with his wife, who by the way is a good ten years younger," Aphrodite explained. "Well, not me, but one of my sons."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Dean asked.

She huffed. "Look, I just had to kill my brother. The least you could do is come with me to a party."

"It will be fun, Dean. I have never been to a club party before," Cass said, smoothing down his shirt.

"Yeah, come on, Sammy," Gabriel said, clapping Sam on the back.

Sam and Dean both sighed at the same time. "Fine," they said together.

00000000000000000

"They're taking too long!" Aphrodite complained.

"They're just trying to fix Dean's tie. Somehow he managed to screw up majorly and now it's all knotted," Gabriel said, smirking.

"Somehow? I don't find that surprising at all," Crowley added.

"I'd say be nice, but they're taking _forever_. I'll be right back," she said, getting up and going into the bedroom. She found Castiel sitting on the bed watching Sam fight with Dean about his tie.

"Stop moving, you're making it worse," Sam snapped.

"Stop trying to help! I got it under control," Dean said, trying to push his brother away.

"Yeah, you had it under control all right. That's why it's crooked and double-knotted," Sam said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, but we're going to be late," Aphrodite said, her voice amused.

"I know, but Dean's being an ass and not letting me help," Sam complained, stepping away.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Dean's tie righted itself. "There, now can we go?" she asked, glaring at the brothers. They both nodded meekly.

Sam left the room, Aphrodite followed him, and Dean grabbed Cass's hand and left with him.

0000000000000000000

The party was held at a night club named Flip Side. The group walked in and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was different than normal night clubs. The music was playing softly and it was brightly lit. The bar was a neon green and the dance floor was a bright blue. No sooner had they walked in when they were stopped by a large man in a suit.

"Names?" he asked them.

"You know me, Marcus," Aphrodite said, smiling at him. He grinned back at her.

"Yeah, but I got to be professional. Anyways, Kevin's in the back playing a card game, I'm sure he'll be out soon. Could you just tell me the names of your friends here?" He seemed friendly and laid-back, different from other bouncers.

She started listing them off. Marcus wrote down their names and smiled, waving them off.

"He's really awesome. We ended up matching him to this lovely artist, Nathan. Those two are still deeply in love," she informed them as they moved deeper into the club. "Kevin's the owner. He's kind of weird, but likable enough. Now, excuse us." She grabbed Crowley's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Gabriel laughed and turned to Sam.

"Sounds like a good idea. Wanna go?" he asked, holding his hand out. Sam took it and they left too.

"I do not know how to dance," Cass said, looking upset.

"Hey, no problem. Let's just see what they got at the bar then," Dean answered. He guided Cass over to the brightly lit bar and took a seat on one of the stools.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender was a young, blonde male. His hair was gelled into spikes and his eyes were expertly lined with a black eyeliner.

"Two beers, not picky," Dean answered. The bartender nodded and set to work. Moments later he handed them mugs filled with amber liquid.

"So, what brings you here to Flip Side?" the bartender asked, leaning on the counter.

"Friend knows the owner. We were dragged along," Dean said, smiling. The bartender laughed.

"Sucks to be you. Name's Max, by the way. Yours?"

"I'm Dean, this is Castiel," Dean said, gesturing to himself and Cass. Max grinned.

"You two dating or something?" he asked, not in the least bit shamed.

"Yes," Cass answered simply. Max nodded.

"Well, congrats," he said, winking before moving away to get a red-headed girl her drink.

Dean didn't say anything, but he blushed slightly. Cass smiled and leaned closer to him. "I like it when you get red," he whispered in Dean's ear, causing the other man to cough slightly and take a long drink of his beer.

Just then, Gabriel turned up with Sam in tow. "Hey, we're just letting you know that we're skipping out," he told the two at the bar, grinning.

"Whoa, wait, you're not skipping out this early and leaving us with an unhappy goddess," Dean said, turning around and glaring at the archangel and his brother.

"Well, I doubt she'll care very much seeing as she's busy grinding against Crowley on the dance floor," Gabriel said, pointing over his shoulder. Sure enough, Aphrodite was dancing _very_ close to the demon.

"Ugh, I'm going to need brain bleach after that. You're still not leaving now," Dean said, grumbling.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." With that, Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and disappeared into the crowd. Dean heard the faintest flutter of wings and knew the two had gone completely.

"Stupid angel," Dean muttered.

"Hey, I used to be one," Cass said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, but you're cuter and less annoying," Dean replied, smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

0000000000000000000

Sam had been enjoying just dancing at the party when Gabriel had suddenly pulled him in for a hot kiss. Not needing much more than that to turn him on, Sam eagerly returned it. He hadn't hesitated when Gabriel suggested getting out of there.

Now they were standing in an unused room back at the hotel. Gabriel wasted no time in kissing Sam again, leaning up and pulling the tall hunter down.

The first time they did this, it was sweet and romantic. Now they wanted it fast and rough. Gabriel wasted no time in pushing Sam towards the bed. Sam let him lead, stepping back until he fell onto the bed.

This time, Gabriel snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished, letting them reveal in the sweet skin-to-skin contact. By this point, both were rock hard and aching. As their bodies slid against each other, their cocks strained towards one another.

Gabriel latched his mouth onto Sam's neck, sucking harshly and nipping at the skin. Sam groaned and arched up, displaying more of his neck to Gabriel.

As Gabriel sucked on Sam's neck, he reached in between them and stroked his hand down the length of Sam's cock, marveling at his impressive size. Sam let out a strangled moan as Gabriel stroked him.

"Whose topping? Me or you?" Gabriel asked in Sam's ear.

"You," Sam answered quickly. Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers again, this time making a small bottle appear.

Taking the bottle, Gabriel flipped the cap off and put some of the lube on his fingers. He kissed Sam again as he reached down and circled Sam's entrance. Pushing a finger inside, he swallowed Sam's intake of breath.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, pulling back slightly. Sam nodded.

"Perfectly fine, but hurry it up,' he answered. Gabriel smirked and slowly added more fingers until he felt Sam was ready.

He pulled his fingers out and added more lube to his cock, positioning it and entering Sam slowly. He didn't want to hurt him, but Sam seemed to have a different idea. Rocking his hips back, Sam forced more of Gabriel inside him, causing the angel to pause.

"Gabe, I'm not fragile. Fucking move already," Sam demanded. Gabriel nodded and began moving faster, angling his body every now and then. He grinned when Sam suddenly arched up, a loud moan escaping his throat. Sam rocked his hips in time with Gabriel, causing him to go deeper and harder than before.

They both found themselves on the edge, ready to spill over. Gabriel stroked Sam in time with his thrusts and soon Sam was over the edge, calling out Gabriel's name loudly. Gabriel soon followed, collapsing onto Sam, his name falling from his lips.

As they lay there afterwards, Gabriel kissed Sam one last time before the hunter fell asleep.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered. Sam gave him a tired grin.

"I love you too, Gabe," he said, before drifting off into a deep sleep, his angel watching over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast my wings off-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

**Author's note: alright, here it is, the last chapter. I may do a sequel, but I don't know. I guess it depends on you guys, if you want one later or something. Anyways, enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000**

Two years later-

"Dean. Hey, Dean. Dean. Wake up, Dean. Hey. Hey, Dean. Come on, Dean. Wake up." There was a finger poking him in the face. Dean grumbled and rolled over. The finger left, but then a shout came. "Dean!"

Dean jerked away and glared at Aphrodite who was standing above him. "What?" Dean asked irritably.

"Hi," she said, laughing and dodging the pillow Dean threw at her. "No, seriously, I wanted to check in on you guys. I already checked on Sam and Gabriel."

"Ugh. Why? We're not your kids or anything," Dean said, sitting up and rubbing his face to try to get more awake.

"Well, no, but I like you guys," she stated, grinning.

"Cheers. Go bother somebody else," Dean grumbled, turning away. He eyed the empty right side of the bed and figured Cass was downstairs already. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Nearly eleven. What time did you even go to bed?" She jumped over Dean and landed on the bed, making Dean sway.

"I don't know, late. Yesterday was fourth of July. We _are_ entitled to celebration, you know." He stood up and headed to his dresser.

Since they didn't have to worry about monsters anymore, Dean, Sam, Cass, and Gabriel settled in one spot. Dean and Cass bought a house near Bobby and Sam and Gabriel were living two towns over. As everyone expected, Bobby wasn't surprised about the boys liking guys, although he grumbled whenever Gabriel came to visit.

"I know you guys were celebrating more than just fireworks," she said, winking at Dean. "Come on, spill it."

"If you know already, why are you making me say it out loud?" Dean glared at her.

"It's fun to see you squirm. I could ask Cass instead. But he's not as much fun to torment as you are." She shrugged and got off their bed.

"Fine. I asked him to marry me," Dean said, sighing. She squealed and bounded over, wrapping Dean in a hug, which he instantly fought. "Get off!"

"You guys are so adorable!" she squealed in his ear. He sighed again and stood still until she let him go.

"Are you done attacking me?" he asked her, earning a slap.

"No. Now, let's go rescue Cass," she said, linking arms with Dean and heading towards the door.

"Wait. Why are we rescuing him?" Dean asked quickly.

"Well…he might still be a _little_ bit afraid of Crowley, even though we assured him Crowley's changed. And I _might_ have brought said Crowley with me." She smiled sheepishly. Dean grimaced.

"Right. Well, let's go rescue him then," he said, letting her lead the way.

00000000000000000000

Sam was back in school, picking up where he left off. Only this time, he had the help of an archangel who seemed to know a lot about law and stuff like that.

"Where did you learn all this stuff? You don't even like law," Sam pointed out to Gabriel, who was stretched across Sam's lap and watching a movie.

"I've picked up some stuff over the years. And it's good to know, especially if you break as many as I do," Gabriel answered, looking up at Sam and grinning.

Sam chuckled and resumed studying while Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones blew up aliens on the T.V.

"That Edgar dude is ugly," Gabriel commented, eyes glued to the T.V. again.

"Well, technically now it's an alien wearing Edgar, so yeah, he'd be ugly," Sam said, laughing a bit. His phone chimed so he reached into his pocket and got it out. He opened the text and read it.

"Aphrodite said it finally happened. You owe me," Sam said happily.

"Ugh, Dean couldn't of waited one more month? Then I would of won," Gabriel grumbled. They had taken bets to see how long it would be before Dean got the courage to propose to Cass.

"If he waited another month, he probably never would of asked," Sam pointed out. Gabriel thought it over and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the archangel said, smiling. "So, how long until we tell them our news?"

"We'll wait a bit. Let them have their moment of happiness," Sam said, smiling fondly down at Gabriel. They weren't talking about being engaged, they had gotten engaged almost three months ago. No, they had other news, but were going to wait to tell Dean and Cass.

Gabriel smiled and sat up to lean against Sam, the hunter's arms circling Gabriel and resting on his slightly round belly.

00000000000000000

"Come on, Castiel. I'm not going to hurt you," Crowley said, exasperated. Cass just looked at him.

"I'm not scared. I just see no reason to walk past you right now," Cass said indigently.

Dean and Aphrodite appeared, making Cass smile. Without looking towards Crowley, the former angel quickly ran past the demon and into Dean's arms.

"Not scared," Crowley scoffed.

Aphrodite shushed him and focused on Cass and Dean. "So, you guys, how would you like to have kids any time soon?"

Dean and Cass both blushed and sighed. Dean sort of grimaced and Cass just stayed red.

"We're not really thinking that far ahead," Dean said, not quite looking at her.

"Dean doesn't want to ever talk about it," Cass informed the goddess.

"Why not?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Dean.

"We're two guys! We can't have kids!" Dean spoke as if that was final.

"Adopt!" she shouted back.

Dean glared at her and then turned to Cass. "Cass, would you like a kid eventually?" he asked his now-fiancée.

"Ummm….Yeah. I would," Cass answered, looking down.

"There, we talked about it," Dean said, looking back to Aphrodite.

"Yay. Now let's go out and party!" She looked beyond happy.

"Why?" Cass asked as Dean groaned.

"Because Sam and Gabriel want to party and so do Crowley and I. So, get your ass in gear and let's go hit a club. Although Gabe's not drinking." Aphrodite was looking at Crowley at that point, so she missed the look that Dean gave her.

"Gabe's not drinking? What?" He sounded surprised. She silently cursed herself for nearly giving away his secret.

"It's nothing. Anyways, let's go!" she said, dragging them out of the house.

Dean sighed, admitted defeat, grabbed Cass' hands, and followed the quirky goddess out the door, intending on questions Sam the first chance he got.

000000000000000000000

**Note: okay, so this is it. The last chapter of this story. I might do a sequel, but really only if enough people want one. So, I guess if you want to see a sequel, review and let me know! I hope you guys really liked it and I had a lot of fun typing it. **


End file.
